Dandelions in the Wind
by Chrysolite Heart
Summary: Kag/Sess are investigators. Inu/Kag were dating but then Inu goes missing. Kag/Sess set out to find him but fall in love along the way. What about Inu? Will it work out? Kag/Sess fic. Complete!
1. A special offer

Dandelions in the Wind

Chrysolite Heart

"_They bloom and their seeds are slowly carried away by the wind"_

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha. The genius Rumiko Takahashi does.

Chapter 1

(Ok, sorry, I always start my stories like this. Kag/Inu was dating, but then Inu goes missing. Sess is Inuyasha's older bro and actually cares for his younger bro. Kag and Sess are off to find Inu. Oh yah, both Kag and Sess are detectives/investigators…whatever you wanna call them. The story starts with a flashback. Yah…I think that's all you need to know, so let's get one with it!)

Flashback

"Kagome, I love you…" Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear as she and Inuyasha had just finished watching a movie at Inuyasha's place. Kagome smiled.

"I know, I love you too Inuyasha," Kagome replied. She let Inuyasha kiss her before she left.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kagome," Inuyasha told her. He gave her a light wave and she smiled and waved back at him before heading to her car. She checked her clock. It was just past twelve; she hurried to her car and got in. She drove with a content smile on her face because when she looked back up at the large house she had just left Inuyasha was standing at one of the windows. Kagome rolled her eyes good naturedly. 'He's such a worry-wart' Kagome thought with a grin as she started her engine. That was her last precious and enjoyable night with Inuyasha…but nobody knew that except God himself.

End of Flashback

"Are you sure that was your last encounter with Mr. Takahashi?" a male police officer asked Kagome. Kagome nodded with certainty. All she had said had happened just the night before. But that morning when Kagome had arrived at Inuyasha's house and let herself in with the spare key she found blood stains on the floor and worst of all…no Inuyasha. She had immediately contacted the police and Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru who all raced to the scene. When the officers had arrived they had sorted themselves out into groups. Some were investigators and went to look over the house, another group of officers stood guard outside so that the press wouldn't come rushing in and yet another group stayed to ask Kagome and Sesshomaru some questions. (Takahashi is the last name I gave to Inuyasha, in case you haven't figured that out yet.)

"And Mr. Takahashi was looking fine when you left him right?" the police officer continued to ask. Kagome nodded.

"He looked absolutely fine," Kagome said in a shaky voice. The officers had had to take a long time to calm the poor girl down before they could ask her any questions. So, instead of asking her first they had gone ahead and asked Sesshomaru. After Kagome had calmed down she began to answer the questions the officers were asking her. The investigation took up several hours and Sesshomaru offered to escort Kagome home but instead ended up driving Kagome over to his place since he could see the girl who was still quite in shock. Kagome was an investigator just like he was and knew she shouldn't be so wound up but Sesshomaru didn't blame her. Finding out the one you loved disappeared after just seeing him the day before and adding the fact that there was blood everywhere would raise some concerns.

"Sesshomaru, I'm so worried, what do you think happened to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru, her voice clearly outlined with worry. 'And I was calling _him_ the worry-wart yesterday night' Kagome thought dryly to herself. This was no time for her stupid puns.

"Don't stress yourself out Kagome. The cops will figure out what happened and let us know right away, I'm sure of it," Sesshomaru told her reassuringly. Kagome smiled weakly.

"I hope you're right," Kagome said.

"Well, have I ever been wrong about these things before?" Sesshomaru asked her, attempting to make her smile which he succeeded. Kagome smiled a little more of an amused smile and shook her head.

"No I suppose not, that's why I'm always so annoyed with you whenever we're sent on missions, you're always right…and _I'm_ always wrong," Kagome said with a chuckle. Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome and Sesshomaru were often put on assignments together, that had actually been how Kagome had first met Inuyasha. She and Sesshomaru were long-time friends.

Suddenly Sesshomaru's cellphone rang, interrupting her discussion with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stared at the phone for a moment, as if deciding whether to answer it or not. He looked at it and looked at it until he finally pulled out the batteries from the thing. He tossed it onto the coffee table that was sitting between him and Kagome before looking back at Kagome. He opened his mouth to speak but then his home phone rang.

"Damn thing!" he muttered. He stared at the phone for a moment but noticed the glint of amusement in Kagome's eyes. He put his nose up into the air and walked over to where the phone sat and picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked. "Oh, officer, how are things going?" That phrase caught Kagome's attention and she snapped her head up to look at Sesshomaru who was walking to back to where he had been sitting across from Kagome with the wireless phone in his hand.

"I see…alright, I'll tell her, thank-you for your time," with that Sesshomaru hit the off button on his phone and put it down. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru expectantly.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Well, it seems as if there was some fighting done because several things were broken. They found handprints and they eventually came to the conclusion that Inuyasha may have very well been forced out. They also gave us an offer Kagome, but I'm not sure if you'd want to do it or not," Sesshomaru said with a sigh.

"What offer? Tell me," Kagome ordered.

"Ok, well…" Sesshomaru started and began to repeat his conversation on the phone he had just had with the officer for Kagome.

A/N

Ok, well this is my 3rd fanfic. You know it's funny, I have tons of fanfic ideas jotted down, but the only problem is I can't seem to find the time to write them down for YOU guys. I currently have 7 fanfic ideas on waiting to be written. Anyhow, I hope you guys review! It's an Sess/Kag fic.


	2. Starting Anew

Dandelions in the Wind

Chrysolite Heart

"They're planted in the rich black soil and lay there peacefully all throughout the winter"

Chapter 2

"Well…" Sesshomaru said. "They offered us a chance to do the investigation ourselves, since they know we're investigators, and figure out the case since we're both closely related to the victim," Kagome blinked.

"They really said that?" Kagome whispered almost tearfully. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I knew you wouldn't like the idea, I'll call them right away and decline the offer," Sesshomaru decided quickly, picking up the phone.

"No!" Kagome shouted, startling Sesshomaru…who then dropped the phone.

"Kagome?" he said, looking at the girl with a puzzled expression.

"Sesshomaru, I want to do it," Kagome declared. This time Sesshomaru blinked at her.

"Are you sure this isn't too much for you Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked worriedly. Kagome nodded her head confidently.

"I'm sure," Kagome replied. Sesshomaru sighed. He picked up the dropped phone.

"Then do you want me to call them and tell them we accept their offer?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yes, please do Sesshomaru," Kagome responded and watched as Sesshomaru dialed a number and began speaking with someone. When the phone conversation was over Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"They said to begin tomorrow morning," Sesshomaru informed her. Kagome nodded briskly, in a job-like way.

She had to figure this out; she couldn't bear to let anyone else do it if she was perfectly capable of doing it herself. Kagome began to get up out of her seat to go home when Sesshomaru grabbed her arm. She looked back at him in surprise and then looked down at his grip on her arm. Sesshomaru blushed lightly.

"Get a good night's sleep," he muttered roughly. Kagome gave him a reassuring smile and nodded.

"I will, you too okay? You'll be investigating this case with me right?" Kagome asked, as if not sure anymore. Sesshomaru smiled back at her.

"Of course I will, even if I didn't like my brother all that much, he was still my brother and I refuse to rest without avenging his death," Sesshomaru declared.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Sesshomaru," Kagome said and with that turned on her heel. Sesshomaru watched her walk away.

When he could no longer see her anymore he went back into the house. Not having anyone to talk to he sat down and began questioning himself. 'Can we really find out who did it? Will Inuyasha be alright? Will be able to avenge him if he's not? Will Kagome be able to handle this?' The questions just kept coming and coming. Eventually Sesshomaru got a headache and decided to go to bed. Everything would start the next morning.

A/N

Sorry, fairly short chappie. thx to MadeNew for my one and only review for this fic so far. Actually i might delete this fic cuz im just losing my inspiration. When i jotted down some notes for the fic i thought it was pretty good. And i still think it is...it's just too difficult to write so it's completely not cuz of the reviews or anything. I'm just finding it difficult so if i do continue to write then it'll probably be a LONG time b4 this fic finishes but i'll do my best! RR plz!


	3. A spoonful of sugar

Dandelions in the Wind

Chrysolite Heart

"Snow melts and winter becomes spring again…"

Chapter 3

The next morning Kagome woke up with a groan. She stretched and then glanced at the clock. For a moment she forgot everything that had happened the day before, but not for long. The memories suddenly came flooding back in through her mind, scenes of blood, her talk with Sesshomaru, everything. She also remembered the offer she and Sesshomaru had accepted. She quickly changed into a suitable pair of clothes. Although she and Sesshomaru had not said where they'd meet up, it was not required. They _always_ met up at the same place when they started an investigation.

When she was dressed she got into her car and started the engine. The 15 minute drive seemed to take hours. When she finally reached her destination and got out of the car she noticed two things. There were restriction signs all over the place and Sesshomaru's car was already there. She was at the place of the incident, Inuyasha's house. She dazedly stepped up onto the porch and turned the doorknob to the house. It was open. Kagome quietly slipped in. The house had obviously been cleaned up a little but was still a mess. She began walking around the large house, looking for Sesshomaru. She eventually found Sesshomaru examining something in the living room.

"Good morning Sesshomaru!" Kagome piped up. She saw Sesshomaru shake with a startle and turn to look at her.

"Oh, hello Kagome, you startled me," Sesshomaru said in an embarrassed and fidgety tone.

"Yes, I can see that. What were you looking at?" Kagome inquired.

"Oh, it's something odd I found," Sesshomaru said. He held up a small purple piece of what looked like some sort of jewel.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, coming over to take a better look. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I highly doubt Inuyasha would keep something like this in his house," Sesshomaru responded. "And I doubt of all places, he would leave it in the living room," Sesshomaru added. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Is there anything else?" Kagome questioned, it seemed as if Sesshomaru had forgotten to mention something.

"Oh, and the fingerprints on it aren't the same as Inuyasha's, I almost forgot," Sesshomaru quickly put in. Kagome rolled her eyes at Sesshomaru for forgetting such an important piece of information.

"Did you try the fingerprints out with the fingerprints of the culprit yet?" Kagome continued to ask.

"Not yet, actually I was just about to do that before you came barging in," Sesshomaru replied.

"I didn't coming barging in!" Kagome argued. Sesshomaru sighed.

"It doesn't matter, let's return to our office and do some tests in the lab," Sesshomaru decided. Kagome agreed and the two of them rode back to their office at the police station. They had placed the shard into a plastic baggie and had given it to a lab person and were currently waiting for the results. They sat in their office drinking some coffee that Kagome had made for them.

"How many spoons of sugar would you like, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Two," Sesshomaru replied shortly. Kagome blinked at him for a moment before a grin broke onto her face.

"What's the magic word, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked in a teasing voice. Sesshomaru played along.

"Um, now?" Sesshomaru responded. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed.

"No, not _now_" Kagome replied. "Try again," Kagome continued to say, still holding a spoonful of sugar on top of Sesshomaru's cup.

"Alright, _please?_" Sesshomaru pleaded with a glint of amusement in his eyes. Kagome chuckled and poured to spoons of sugar into Sesshomaru's steaming cup before handing it to him.

"And _now _what do you say?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"_Thank-you_, Kagome," Sesshomaru replied flatly. Kagome giggled at his bored expression before taking a sip of her own coffee. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Takahashi? Ms. Higurashi?" a male voice called out. Sesshomaru nodded to Kagome to go open the door. Kagome scurried over the large office and opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked. The man entered the room. He strode over to Sesshomaru and handed Sesshomaru a piece of paper and the little baggie containing the jewel shard.

"These are the results from the lab," the man told them. Sesshomaru nodded his head in acknowledgement and beckoned for the man to leave. The man bowed his head and strode out of the room. Kagome closed the door shut behind him as he left with a click. She then looked at Sesshomaru curiously who was busy studying the piece of paper he had been handed.

"What does it say?" Kagome demanded.

"A moment please," Sesshomaru replied, putting up a finger. Kagome could see that Sesshomaru was still reading the piece of paper. She sighed and continued to drink her coffee until Sesshomaru finally looked up from the piece of paper.

"Well, what does it say? What were the test results?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, and you remembered to say 'please'!" Kagome added. Sesshomaru was just about to tell Kagome what the piece of paper said until Kagome added that comment. He sighed and shook his head.

"Ok, here's what it says…" Sesshomaru said and began explaining in detail what was written on the piece of paper.

A/N

Extremely hard to write! I don't know where the humor for the whole coffee thing came from, it just sort of popped into my mind as I was writing it. Thx to MadeNew and iheartanime43 who inspired me to write this next chapter. I promise I will do my best to finish this fic. Thx so much for supporting me guys!


	4. Affections in Your Sleep

Dandelions in the Wind

Chrysolite Heart

"_And in the place of the dandelions last season are new ones blooming in their places. Blessed with the sun's warmth and love,"_

Chapter 4

Kagome nodded. "Ok, I get it now. So I guess what we should do is travel to Midoriko's Cave to see where the shard really originated from." Kagome said.

"Yes, it seems that way. The area around Midoriko's Cave is dangerous though and full of demons…" Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked up at him defensively.

"I can take care of myself!" Kagome cried. "I took martial arts when I was 10! And I'm very handy with the bow and arrow," Kagome declared in triumph. Sesshomaru stared at her with a bored expression on his face.

"That's not what I meant Kagome," he told her. Kagome blinked at him.

"Huh? If that's not what you meant, what did you mean?" she asked him.

"It seems that it was a demon that got hold of Inuyasha and since there are many demons around that cave it would only make sense to start there as well," Sesshomaru informed her.

"Oh, I see. But I'm still wondering something, how come Inuyasha didn't just fight the demon off?" Kagome asked. "Inuyasha may not be a full demon like you Sesshomaru, but he's still very strong. The average demon wouldn't even have a chance at beating him and now that I think about it, most demons that reside near Midoriko's Cave are really only average demons," Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"Yes I agree, as much as I hate to admit it that an average demon could never out do Inuyasha. But if this demon had this shard then it's demonic power multiplies," Sesshomaru explained to her, holding up the little baggie with the purple shard in it.

"Hmm…" Kagome said thoughtfully. "You have a point,"

"Don't I always?" Sesshomaru asked. "Anyhow, we should leave for Midoriko's cave soon. Why don't you go home and pack your things. We'll leave this evening, we won't get there until morning though," Sesshomaru said.

"Sure, but how do you propose we get there?" Kagome asked.

"Don't worry, I'll arrange it," Sesshomaru reassured her. Kagome agreed and left the office, heading home to pack her things. Sesshomaru picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Jaken?" he asked when someone picked up the phone.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, it's you!" a squeaky voice called across the phone. Sesshomaru sighed in annoyance.

"Yes it's me, I have a favor to ask you," Sesshomaru said smoothly.

"Oh, of course! Anything for you Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken replied.

"Kagome and I need a ride to Midoriko's Cave, do you know where that is?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes milord!" Jaken responded.

"Good, make arrangements to rent a large van. I want you to be at my office by 7:00 tonight," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes sir!" Jaken answered happily. Sesshomaru clicked off the phone. That Jaken was annoying but he was loyal to Sesshomaru so he could tolerate him. Sesshomaru sighed again before leaving the room and heading back to his own house to pack his necessary items.

Kagome sighed in relief as she _finally_ finished packing her bags. She checked her watch. It was 6:15, she had a little time before she needed to meet up with Sesshomaru. She stretched her back. It had taken her a seriously long time on deciding what to wear. She decided on casual clothes, but the only problem was she had so many! And she wasn't even sure how long they'd be gone so she just packed as many as she could fit in along with all other necessary accessories. When she was satisfied she grabbed her luggage and dragged it outside onto the road where she waited for a cab. She didn't want to take her car because after she left no one would look after it. She waited patiently on the street, twirling her house keys on her finger. When a taxi finally arrived she held out her hand. It pulled up beside her and she got in, dragging her luggage in behind her.

"Where to miss?" the driver asked her in a friendly manner.

"Could you please take me to the police station?" Kagome replied politely. The driver nodded and began to drive. They caught stuck in a bit of traffic along the way but Kagome breathlessly made it on time. Well…maybe just a _little _late. She glanced at her watch. 7:03…so she was 3 minutes late. Big deal! But she knew she would get it from Sesshomaru, he was very picky about these sorts of things. Amazingly when she arrived he didn't say a word. Their driver Jaken smiled politely at Kagome before getting into the car.

"Is the drive there long?" Kagome asked curiously. They had been on the road for over 2 hours and Kagome was beginning to feel a little bit carsick.

"Not too long, why don't you go to sleep? The time will pass faster that way," Jaken suggested from up at the front. Kagome did want to go to sleep but she was a little bit uncomfortable sleeping right beside Sesshomaru. As if Sesshomaru had read her mind he said.

"It's ok, just sleep,"

Kagome nodded and yawned. It had been a long day and she was definitely ready for some sleeping time. Sesshomaru handed her a pillow and blanket. She leaned the pillow up against the window and covered herself with the blanket. She was an easy-sleeper and fell asleep in moments. Sesshomaru on the other hand found it almost impossible to sleep. He stared at Kagome in amazement. _How in the world does she do that? _He wondered.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you not asleep yet?" Jaken called from the front of the van. Sesshomaru hit him over the head.

"Be quiet, you'll wake up Kagome," he told Jaken sternly.

"Oh I see, so Lord Sesshomaru has feelings for Ms. Higurashi," Jaken said with a glint in his green eyes. Sesshomaru hit him again.

"Don't be nosy Jaken, get back to your driving," Sesshomaru said in a warning tone. Jaken laughed nervously.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" he said, stepping on the gas. Sesshomaru sat back down in his seat and stared at Kagome for another moment. Her face was beautifully outlined in the moonlight and it made her look so peaceful. He pulled up the blanket to her shoulders before finally managing to fall asleep. They had a lot of work to do the next morning…

A/N

Sorry, this was one of the "not-really-needed" chapters but I had to get them started some way or another. As I said this isn't easy to write but thx for the support guys! I'm doing my best so R&R plz!


	5. Protecting Her

Dandelions in the Wind

Chrysolite Heart

"Dandelions are like love, each stage is more beautiful than the last,"

Chapter 5

Days had gone by. Kagome and Sesshomaru had not gotten too far in their investigation. They had rented rooms at a motel to stay at when they arrived. After that they had gone decided to take a look around the area to check out their surroundings. They hadn't visited Midoriko's Cave yet although they were both anxious to but they didn't want to rush. An investigation had to be thorough, you had to check every single detail. She and Sesshomaru had learned that well while they were studying. That was part of the reason they had done so well in school in the first place. Because they were both very detailed…at least when they wanted to be anyway. They hadn't run into any demons yet which Sesshomaru found strange but didn't think much of it. After a few days they decided to finally go check out Midoriko's Cave.

"Whoa, this place is dark!" Kagome whispered as they entered the dark cave. They had gotten to the cave without a problem and Sesshomaru was beginning to find it suspicious.

"Yes, it is," Sesshomaru agreed. They both switched on their flashlights.

"Hey look Sesshomaru! I think I see something at the back of the cave," Kagome said squinting and pointing to the end of the cave. Sesshomaru stepped in front of Kagome just in case.

"Yes, I see it," Sesshomaru replied. He had better eye sight than Kagome being a demon but he still couldn't quite tell what it was. All he knew was that it wasn't moving.

"Let's go see what it is," Kagome said, trying to get ahead of Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, let's not make any hasty moves yet," Sesshomaru warned her.

"Oh alright," Kagome agreed reluctantly and followed behind Sesshomaru until they were close enough to see what it is.

"Everything's ok now. It's just a statue," Sesshomaru told Kagome.

"It was a statue and yet you were all worked up about it," Kagome said teasingly.

"Kagome, this isn't a time for jokes," Sesshomaru responded sternly.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked up to the statue. She didn't lay a finger on it though. It looked so fragile, like it would break the moment she touched it. She looked it over with her flashlight.

"It's a woman," she noticed.

"_Oh no Kagome,_ it's a man," Sesshomaru replied sarcastically.

It was quite obviously a woman, anyone could tell by looking at the carved long wavy hair that trailed down the woman's back. Kagome shot him a death glare.

"Weren't you the one who just told me this is no time for jokes?" Kagome asked.

"Ok, you got me," Sesshomaru said with a chuckle. The two examined the stone statue carefully. It was obviously of a beautiful maiden.

"Hey, do you think this statue could be Midoriko?" Kagome questioned all of a sudden. Sesshomaru paused.

"Quite possibly," he answered. "That's probably why it's called _Midoriko's _Cave," he pointed out.

There was a hole in the statue. Kagome pointed it out.

"And this could be where the Shikon Jewel came from!" Kagome continued. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Well, it doesn't seem like there's anything in this cave that could be beneficial to us," Sesshomaru concluded after looking over the statue one more time. Kagome did as well, afterwards they walked out of the cave. When they got out into the broad sunlight they switched off their flashlights.

"It's too bad we didn't find anything," Kagome said sadly.

"Yes but—" Sesshomaru was suddenly cut off.

A huge demon came roaring at them.

"Kagome, look out!" he called to her.

She managed to dodge out of the way just in time. Sesshomaru pulled out his handy sword he called the Toki Jin (or however u spell it…) He ran towards the demon and slashed at it but the demon was quick and moved out of the way. It started running towards Kagome. Kagome panicked and froze.

"Sesshomaru help!" she cried out desperately.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Sesshomaru shouted. "You do and I'll tear you apart!" he threatened. The demon laughed.

"You're protective over this puny human girl?" the demon asked, speaking for the first time.

"Damn right! So don't you touch her!" Sesshomaru yelled, running towards the demon. He striked again at the demon and hit it this time. The demon's red eyes widened in shock as Sesshomaru pulled the blade through the demon, splitting it in half. Kagome closed her eyes, not wanting to watch. When the demon was gone Sesshomaru was out of breath. He looked back at Kagome who looked like she was about to cry.

"Why didn't you move out of the way?" he demanded angrily. "And why the heck are you crying?"

"You could've gotten seriously hurt, Sesshomaru!" Kagome explained crying. Sesshomaru blinked. She had been worried about him getting hurt? He felt a stab at his heart as he sheathed his sword.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry Kagome," he said, patting the girl's back. Kagome stopped crying a moment afterwards. When she was all better the two began traveling back to their motel.

"So where do you think that demon came from?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure, it seems suspicious…" Sesshomaru said, trailing off.

"No kidding! Sorry I didn't move, you were probably worried. You seemed so protective at the moment though, why was that?" Kagome questioned.

Sesshomaru felt his face start to burn a little. He shrugged and turned away. _Why was I so protective? _He wondered to himself. He looked back at Kagome who was smiling and looking out the window. _What's wrong with me?_

A/N

So, is Sesshomaru starting to have feelings for Kagome? What does Kagome think? R&R plz! Thx!


	6. Naraku who?

Dandelions in the Wind

Chrysolite Heart

"_But when love fails in one place it blossoms and blooms again in another. When love fails in a certain time, it blossoms and blooms again next spring"_

Chapter 6

The trip back to the motel was a long way; it took even longer because the weather wasn't too nice. Jaken was having a hard time concentrating on the road, but it wasn't because of the weather, it was because of what he saw in his rearview mirror. Sesshomaru and Kagome had been exhausted when they had gotten back into the van. Sesshomaru had mentioned about a demon attack and Jaken had been so worried. He had never seen the demon and he felt bad for not being there for his Lord Sesshomaru. It seemed his Lord Sesshomaru wasn't hurt though and for that he was thankful. Kagome had seemed a little bit weary and tensed up though. Now, as he drove back to the motel they were staying in he looked at his rearview mirror. His eyes widened at the sight he saw. There was Kagome, leaning her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder, eyes closed. It looked as if she was sleeping. That was already surprising enough. Sesshomaru's head was on top of Kagome's head, eyes drooped and also asleep. That was what really surprised him. _I wonder when this human girl and Lord Sesshomaru became so close._ He wondered to himself. (A/N this part was inspired by one of my reviewers and so I decided I would take the idea and put it in)

When they finally reached the motel Sesshomaru looked up. He blushed when he realized he had been sleeping on Kagome…well she had been sleeping on him. He quickly shook her awake and she groaned before blinking her eyes. The weather had cleared up a bit. The two headed inside and left Jaken to park the van.

That evening Sesshomaru took Kagome out to dinner. Kagome was wearing a bright sparkly red dress that matched well with the red tie he was wearing. He dined her and made polite conversation before really getting into the topic.

"So, what do you think was up with that demon today?" he asked her casually. Kagome looked down at her food.

"I don't know. It's strange that the demon only attacked us when we came out of the cave though," Kagome answered thoughtfully. She looked back up at him. "What do you think?"

"I'm not sure. You're right about the demon only attacking us today. But it seems to me like it wasn't really intent on attacking us…as if it had been sent by someone else…" Sesshomaru responded.

"You think?" Kagome inquired. Sesshomaru nodded. "But who could it be?"

"I'm not sure," Sesshomaru admitted. "Did Inuyasha have any rivals?" Kagome shook her head.

"Not that I know of," Kagome answered. The mention of Inuyasha's name made her a bit sad. She felt bad for not being able to do anything about the whole situation yet. _And I thought I was actually a pretty good investigator…_she thought to herself grimly.

"Who are some people Inuyasha used to hang out with?" Sesshomaru questioned her.

"Um, well you and Miroku. I think that's it. Oh wait! And I think there was some other guy…" Kagome said trailing off. Sesshomaru looked at her intently and raised an eyebrow.

"Some other guy?" he repeated. Kagome nodded.

"Yah, I think his name was Naruku or Naraku or something," Kagome replied. "But those were all his friends, what do they have to do with all of this?"

"I know Miroku wouldn't hurt Inuyasha, they've been close since childhood. I know I didn't do anything, perhaps we should learn a little more of this Naraku guy you just mentioned," Sesshomaru suggested. Kagome shrugged.

"We're not really getting anywhere, I suppose it couldn't hurt," she responded.

"Do you know how we can contact him?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yah, he works at some sort of agency. Oh that's right, he hires bodyguards for people!" Kagome recalled. (I have no idea if you can actually have a job like that but oh well)

"Oh?" Sesshomaru replied quizzically.

"Yah, he has a whole bunch of men and demons too under him that he can order around, I think I might have met him once. Very briefly, at like a shopping mall or something with Inuyasha," Kagome said, squinting her eyes as she tried to remember the particular event.

"Ok, well you try and get the contact information tonight, alright?" Sesshomaru told her. Kagome nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll have it by tomorrow morning," she chirped.

"Good, we'll meet tomorrow morning and see what we can do. I have a very suspicious feeling about this Naraku person," he told her. Kagome nodded understandingly.

"Ok, well thanks for the dinner, we should probably be heading back now," Kagome said.

"You're right, it's starting to get late," Sesshomaru agreed. The two picked up their coats. Sesshomaru paid the bill and the two headed for the door, both lost in thought.

_Who is this Naraku? Why does the name sound so familiar? Does he have anything to do with this situation with Inuyasha? _Sesshomaru wondered in his mind.

_I wonder why Sesshomaru's so suspicious about Naraku, he didn't seem like all that bad of a guy when I met him…then again, it didn't seem like Inuyasha had been very happy to see him at the time…_Kagome thought to herself as she and Sesshomaru drove home.

A/N

Ok, short chapter I know. I sort of got stuck along the way. See right now I'm just sort of going with the flow as a write this but as I was writing a thought came to mind. I had never thought about who the person who killed and did whatever to Inuyasha really was. I didn't think about how Kagome and Sesshomaru were supposed to find out about all this either. And I haven't thought up any reason as to why this person would want to hurt Inuyasha in the first place. My head feels like it's gonna blow up! If you guys have any ideas I would happily appreciate to hear them. Thx! R&R!


	7. An interview with Mr Onigumo

Dandelions in the Wind

Chrysolite Heart

"_When I fall you pick me up, when I cry you wipe my tears when I'm afraid you're always there to walk me through my fears,"_

Chapter 7

The next morning Kagome and Sesshomaru met again for breakfast. The previous night Kagome had stayed up late, making phone calls, asking questions, checking up on things and was exhausted when morning came. She had only gotten a few hours of sleep, which were not nearly enough time for her body to recuperate. Even so, she met Sesshomaru with a cheerful smile.

"Good morning!" she greeted. Sesshomaru nodded at her. When the couple sat down they began discussing serious business.

"So, what did you find on Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome. Kagome stifled a yawn before replying.

"Well, I was right about the company I mentioned he owned. It seems that Inuyasha and Naraku have known each other for some time now but have been a bit distanced for a little while now. He lives out in this area as well," Kagome informed him.

"Hmm, I see. Good job Kagome, I think this may be of quite some help to us," Sesshomaru told her. Kagome smiled.

"I'm so glad I could help. I've been feeling so useless since you saved me from that demon," Kagome admitted. Sesshomaru smiled.

"It was nothing. Now, I think what we should do is arrange a time and place to meet him," Sesshomaru said. "But it shouldn't be at his company or we could be overpowered if we provoke at anything he doesn't want us to know," Sesshomaru warned. Kagome gave him a thumbs-up.

"Already taken care of, I arranged for us to meet him this afternoon. He's coming to that small coffee shop in the village area," Kagome replied. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm proud of you Kagome. You even got ahead," he acknowledged. Kagome grinned proudly. "But don't get a big head," he added. Kagome's grin faded for a moment but returned when she realized he was just kidding.

Until afternoon Sesshomaru and Kagome worked together, discussing what kind of questions to ask and not to ask. Afterwards Kagome took a little snooze to catch up on her missed sleep the night before. Sesshomaru let her sleep in peace. When the time for their appointment with Naraku arrived Sesshomaru woke Kagome up and the two of them left. They got Jaken to drive them to the coffee shop and made him wait outside in the van for them to come out. The two stepped into the small and quiet shop. They noticed a man with wavy dark hair and dark eyes sitting in a corner of the store. When he saw them he waved to them. Kagome recognized him after carefully examining him. He was indeed the same person she and Inuyasha had run into the other day.

"Hello, so glad you could make it," Naraku greeted in a low voice…almost menacing voice.

"Yes, it's good to see you too," Sesshomaru replied coldly. Naraku smirked and then looked to Kagome.

"Hello Kagome, nice to see you again," he said. Kagome took a seat beside Sesshomaru and across from Naraku.

"Yes, it's nice to see you too," Kagome answered.

"Well, what can I do to help you two?" Naraku asked.

"We're doing a bit of an investigation and would like to ask you a few questions, we've heard you've known Inuyasha since childhood so if you don't mind," Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh not at all, ask anything you like," Naraku cut in. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Did you see Inuyasha any time before the incident," Sesshomaru asked. Naraku thought for a moment.

"Well, I do believe I saw him the weekend before, but after that no," Naraku answered. Sesshomaru and Kagome jotted down a few notes. Naraku watched them intensely.

"We found this at Inuyasha's home, would you happen to know what it is?" Kagome asked. She held up the little baggie with the purple glowing shard in it, just far enough from Naraku's reach but close enough he could see it. Kagome could swear she saw a light cross across Naraku's face as he stared at it but then he suddenly quickly looked away.

"No, I don't know what it is," Naraku told them hastily.

"I see, we've heard that you and Inuyasha were having a slightly bumpy relationship right before his incident, could we have a little bit of details on this?" Sesshomaru inquired. Naraku laughed nervously.

"Oh, that's no big deal. We were just worked up over a hockey game, that's all," Naraku said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Well, that's all for today," Kagome concluded brightly, folding up her notebook. Naraku seemed relieved.

"Thank for your time Mr. Onigumo," Sesshomaru packed up his notebook as well.

"Oh no, thank-you, I wish you luck in your investigation," Naraku responded quickly. Sesshomaru and Kagome thanked him before walking out of the store where Jaken awaited them. When they got inside the van Jaken cried,

"What took so long? I was getting worried!"

"Nothing, just drive Jaken," Sesshomaru replied coolly. Jaken gulped before he started the engine of the van. Sesshomaru and Kagome quietly discussed their notes in the back of the van. They didn't notice Naraku in the shadows watching them drive away with an evil look on his face. Once they were gone from sight he stepped out of the shadows, turned on his heel and headed for his car. _I need to be more careful and more prepared…_he thought to himself and drove off.

Sesshomaru and Kagome sat in two chairs, still discussing their encounter with Naraku.

"We know for sure that he's suspicious," Sesshomaru declared. Kagome looked at him curiously.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Remember when I asked him about his and Inuyasha's relationship just before the incident?" Sesshomaru questioned her.

"Yes," Kagome answered, nodding. "He said that they were just having a little fight over a hockey game, what so suspicious about—" Then she understood. She looked at Sesshomaru who nodded at her.

"Yes that's right that was a lie. It's summer, hockey season hasn't started yet," Sesshomaru told her. Kagome gasped.

"You're right, then he must have done it," Kagome cried. "We gotta go find out where he 's keeping Inuyasha now!" Kagome said desperately. Sesshomaru calmed her down.

"No, we don't have enough evidence yet," Sesshomaru informed her.

"But you said—" Kagome argued.

"I said that what he said earlier was a lie and makes him a suspect. We need more evidence than this though," Sesshomaru said to her. Kagome sighed.

"I guess you're right," she admitted. Sesshomaru nodded his head in approval.

"Why don't we take a break, you can go back to your room and sleep a little more if you want," Sesshomaru suggested.

"Ugh, I can't possibly sleep at a time like this, even if I wanted to," she replied. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"You call then, anyhow, let's take a break. We'll meet again this evening for dinner and discuss further steps. I have to send a report back to the station anyway," Sesshomaru told her. Kagome nodded.

"Ok, well then maybe I will go and try to catch up on some sleep," Kagome said. As if to prove her point she yawned. "Well, I'll see you at dinner Sesshomaru,"

"Alright," Sesshomaru agreed and watched her get up and leave. When she was gone he looked back at the notes in his hands and ran the conversation with Naraku in his mind over and over again. _He's definitely a suspect_ Sesshomaru decided. He got up and also headed back for his room. He booted up the laptop he had carried along with him and began writing a formal report to send back to the station. When he was finished he clicked the send button and closed his laptop. Exhausted he flopped down on his bed and into the comfy pillows. Before he knew it, he was asleep. His last thought was on that creep Naraku. _He still seems so familiar for some reason…_

A/N

Ok end of chapter 7. Hope u guys enjoyed it! I had trouble coming up with questions for the interview w/h Naraku but I guess it was alright. Ok, well review ppl!


	8. Mixed Feelings

Dandelions in the Wind

Chrysolite Heart

"_You've never left me, even if I never knew; you were always there to protect me…to love me,"_

Chapter 8

"So, now what do we do?" Kagome asked as she sat down with Sesshomaru at their dinner table. She had been able to catch up on some sleep and was feeling much better.

"I'm still not sure," Sesshomaru answered.

"Did you send the report to the station?" Kagome questioned. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I sent it this afternoon," he replied. A waiter came up and asked handed the two of them their menus. They stopped talking as they two skimmed through the menu. Once they had made their orders they handed their menus back to the waiter. Sesshomaru's hand brushed against the back of Kagome's ever so slightly. (A/N contribute from iheartanime43) They both blushed and quickly looked away from each other. The waiter smirked in amusement at the couple before bowing and walking away. Kagome cleared her throat.

"Well…" she started to say. Sesshomaru looked back at her and took a deep calming breath.

"I guess right now, all we can do is keep a close eye on Naraku," Sesshomaru concluded, his piercing golden gaze locking with Kagome's eyes. Kagome blushed again and looked away.

"I guess," she muttered in response. Sesshomaru smiled slightly but caught himself. _What am I doing? This is my younger brother's girlfriend! _He scolded himself. He quickly regained his composure.

"We'll start trailing him tomorrow, we'll need someone to keep an eye on him every waking hour of the day," Sesshomaru told her briskly. Kagome looked back at him.

"Yes, I understand, but who are we going to get on the job so quickly?" she asked.

"I'll arrange that. I have my ways…" Sesshomaru responded mysteriously. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me," she ordered. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I have a friend named Koga who is in need of a job at the moment," Sesshomaru began to say. Kagome gasped.

"If he's your friend, you really shouldn't be doing this!" she scolded him. "That's no way to treat your friends, Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru blinked at her.

"What are you, my mother?" Sesshomaru demanded; taking in Kagome's little speech. Kagome looked down.

"Sorry, that just sort of came out," she apologized. "Anyway are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Don't worry I'm sure. Koga's helped me with a lot of things; this shouldn't be too big of a deal. Besides, we need more evidence that this whole situation with Inuyasha was all caused by Naraku," Sesshomaru explained to her.

"Ok," Kagome eventually agreed glumly. "When are you going to have this arranged?"

"By the end of this week tops, probably the day after tomorrow though," Sesshomaru responded.

"So then who's going to keep an eye on Naraku tomorrow?" Kagome inquired. Sesshomaru looked at her as if she were some sort of idiot.

"We are of course," he replied. Kagome stared at him.

"Us?" she demanded.

"Who else?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome sighed.

"Nevermind," she said. Sesshomaru shrugged and watched as their food arrived. They began their meal in a comfortable silence before Kagome asked another question.

"So where are we going to meet Naraku? What time?" she asked. Sesshomaru placed down his fork in exasperation.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything, just meet me here by 8:00 sharp tomorrow morning," he told her. Kagome nodded and resumed her eating.

That night Kagome lay in bed thinking. She had so much to think about. _I love Inuyasha don't I? So why did I keep blushing at dinner tonight with Sesshomaru? _She wondered. She shook her head, as if trying to clear those memories out of her mind. But it didn't help. Her thoughts returned to them once again, but not for long. She fell asleep with the memory of two beautiful golden eyes staring down at her. What she didn't realize was that those eyes were not those of Inuyasha's, they were those of Sesshomaru's. And with that she drifted off to sleep to be ready for the next morning.

A/N

Sort of short I know. I just thought I'd finally start heating things up between Sess and Kag a little more. Tell me what u think! Thx for the reviews 2 guys! Keep it up! Plz…


	9. Death of the Beloved

Dandelions in the Wind

Chrysolite Heart

"_And such is my dandelion of love…"_

Chapter 9

The next morning Kagome met with Sesshomaru again. The two sipped at their coffee and discussed their plans for the day.

"So, when do we start?" Kagome asked.

"Soon," Sesshomaru replied, without looking up. Kagome stared at him, waiting for more. Sesshomaru sighed. "We'll be meeting Jaken in about half an hour. We figured out where Naraku would be this morning so we can stay on his tail right away. Oh, and I contacted Koga yesterday. He'll be here by tomorrow," Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded.

"Sounds good," she responded. She sipped at her coffee again. Just as said, half an hour later the couple got into the van. Jaken greeted them in a friendly manner.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru, good morning Ms. Higurashi!" he exclaimed.

"Good morning to you too Jaken," Kagome replied cheerfully. Sesshomaru just gave him a nod of his head. Jaken stepped on the gas and they were out of there.

"So where are we headed?" Kagome inquired, directing the question at either Jaken or Sesshomaru. Jaken answered her first.

"We're heading to Naraku's company base which is where he should be at the moment," he piped up.

"The base of his company?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that a little dangerous,"

"Well, being investigators we need to take risks," Sesshomaru told her. Kagome sighed.

"You're right, we'll just have to be careful," Kagome decided.

Not long after they arrived at Naraku's company. Both being well-trained they easily snuck in and began searching for Naraku. When they spotted him they made sure to stay out of his eyesight and everyone else's eyesight and followed him carefully behind his back. Naraku left the building and got into his car. Kagome and Sesshomaru quickly rushed back to the van and began to follow Naraku.

"Where do you think he's going?" Kagome asked as Jaken carefully treaded behind the car in front of them.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out," Sesshomaru responded, his eyes fixed forward.

They followed Naraku's car for hours until Naraku's black car in front of them finally halted to a stop. They watched as Naraku got out of his car and entered through a gate leading to what looked like a burial site. Sesshomaru and Kagome slipped out of the van and followed close behind. When they reached the gate they knocked out the guards standing there. They quickly hid the guards' body without a sound, not wanting to obtain any unwanted attention and quietly let themselves through the gate. They made sure to keep in the shadows. Kagome watched in curiosity as Naraku kneeled down and bowed his head before a certain grave. She couldn't read the carving on the grave from the distance she was standing and so she stood patiently but her eyes were focused on Naraku, watching him intently. Sesshomaru was standing behind her, his warm and hot breath on her neck. It made her heart quicken but she ignored it, _now is not the time to be thinking about his Higurashi, _she scolded herself. Sesshomaru however, took no notice; he stared at the grave Naraku was kneeled before. Even with his keen eye sight thanks to his demon senses, he too could not read the name of the grave. He was able to see a bit of the curves in the name on the graving but they were not enough to allow him to actually read what it said. They waited for a long time before Naraku finally stood up, signaled to his bodyguards and began to walk towards the gate but turned around to look at the grave once more with almost a regretful look in his eyes. Kagome heard him say something.

"I'm sorry my friend, I didn't mean for this to happen. Please don't blame me, you were just unlucky to have crossed my path and therefore ended up with this fate," were his words and with that turned on his heel and strode quickly towards the gate.

He and Kagome continued to stay in the shadows until they saw Naraku get back into his car and drive away until they were sure they were safe. Kagome was about to follow but Sesshomaru caught her hand. He nodded towards the grave Naraku had been kneeling at. Kagome nodded her head in silent agreement. They checked their surroundings before walking slowly over to the grave. Respectfully they knelt before it quietly, not wanting to alarm anyone. Kagome was finally close enough to see the carving on the cement stone. When she saw the name of the grave she gasped. Sesshomaru also seemed frozen and stiff in surprise and horror. The grave read:

_Inuyasha Takahashi_

A/N

Somewhat short again. Cliff-hanger! Find out what happens in the next chapter! I hope you guys liked it. R&R plz!


	10. AN Please Read

Author's Note

(Please Read)

I'm so sorry for not updating in a while but I have my reasons. First of all, my computer crashed so it was just a teeny tiny bit difficult to get onto the internet. LOL The computer I'm using right now is my dad's computer but he's really busy with work and uses it like 24/7 so it's almost impossible for me to get a hold of it. Plus he doesn't trust me with his computer all that much considering I crashed the other one. AND I have 6 major projects to do. 1 in math, 1 in French, 2 in English, 1 in science and 1 in history. They're taking up all my time. Add in the homework I get on a regular basis every day and I'm all set to become the world's best workaholic. So anyway, I will update as soon as I possibly can so please stick around. And thanks for the reviews I'm getting, I really appreciate it! Love you guys! The next chapter should be up soon.


	11. Inuyasha

Dandelions in the Wind

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 10

Kagome's eyes filled with tears before she knew it. _Inuyasha…is dead? Why? How? _She suddenly remembered the words Naraku had spoken before he had parted. She put two and two together. _Naraku did this? _She could feel tears streaming down her face but she didn't care. She looked at Sesshomaru who still seemed to be in shock.

"Sesshomaru…"she whispered his name. Sesshomaru seemed to snap out of his trance and glanced at Kagome. He took one look at her tear stained face and then pulled her into a quick and tight embrace. He turned her head away from the grave stone and into his shoulder.

"Hush Kagome," he soothed her.

"Naraku did this, Naraku did this!" she cried. Sesshomaru swallowed.

"Don't worry, we won't let him get away this," Sesshomaru reassured her and his eyes swept back over the name carved onto the grave stone.

"We won't?" Kagome asked tearfully. Sesshomaru shook his head desperately.

"We won't, I promise," Sesshomaru repeated. Kagome continued to cry. Suddenly there was a rustle from nearby. Sesshomaru quickly lifted Kagome to her feet; she looked at him in surprise. She hadn't heard the rustle because her sense of hearing wasn't as good as Sesshomaru's.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Shhhhh, someone is nearby," Sesshomaru whispered. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, the two quickly escaped from the burial site and towards the van where Jaken remained waiting for them.

"Oh, you're back!" Jaken said in surprise as Sesshomaru and Kagome jumped into the van.

"Drive, now!" Sesshomaru ordered in a rush. Jaken blinked for only a second before following the command. Kagome and Sesshomaru buckled up as Jaken took off. Kagome looked back and noticed 2 men running out from the gate she and Sesshomaru had just left. They looked around in a rush but Kagome didn't bother looking anymore and twisted herself back around in her seat so that she faced the front. Sesshomaru gave her a side-way glance. It was obvious he was still worried about her. Kagome's eyes were red by this point from crying and the tears still dripped down her face. With a sigh Kagome leaned back into the seat and fell asleep. Jaken hit a bump along the way and Kagome's head fell onto Sesshomaru's shoulder but Sesshomaru didn't mind. He let Kagome sleep and looked out the window as she slept. _Looks like we won't be doing anymore investigating today…_he thought to himself, glancing back at the sleeping girl on his shoulder. His eyes softened at the sight of her. Quietly, he slipped his arm around her and held her tighter to him. As they continued to drive Sesshomaru felt a strange wave of responsibility wash over him. It was as if he was responsible for protecting Kagome for Inuyasha and killing Naraku to avenge Inuyasha's death for Kagome. He sighed, a headache beginning to come on. He eventually drifted off to sleep as well as Jaken drove them back to their motel.

That evening, Sesshomaru and Kagome had a quiet dinner with little discussion. They ate in silence before Kagome piped up with a question. She was looking better now, her eyes were less swollen and she had gotten a bit of sleep. She hadn't realized she had been sleeping on Sesshomaru's shoulder because before they had arrived at the motel Sesshomaru had woken up and pushed Kagome back into her previous position before waking her up when they got back.

"So, Koga is going to arrive tomorrow?" Kagome asked quizzically. Sesshomaru nodded with a forkful of food in his mouth. Sesshomaru quickly swallowed on his food before speaking.

"He's going to become an employee of Naraku's so he can keep a closer guard on him for us," Sesshomaru explained.

"What makes you so sure Naraku will accept Koga?" Kagome asked.

"Well for starters Koga is a great fighter, he knows how to follow orders and follows them well and he's got a certain cocky attitude I'm sure Naraku will like," Sesshomaru listed off the reasons. Kagome nodded at every one.

"Sounds good then, so will I get to meet him?" Kagome continued. Sesshomaru looked up at her.

"Of course you will…unless you don't want to," Sesshomaru added.

"Oh no, that's not what I meant. I thought you might just have him start working right off the bat and I wanted to meet him first, if you know what I mean," Kagome replied hastily.

"I understand," Sesshomaru responded. "He should be here by tomorrow morning, we'll have the chance to meet him and then he'll be off by noon,"

"Noon? Why so soon?" (A/N hey it rhymes! Noon…soon, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it. LOL) Kagome questioned.

"Well for all we know, Naraku might have people on our trail as well," Sesshomaru began to explain. "So we don't want to be with Koga too long or they'll find out about our relationship and then Koga won't be able to get in,"

"Oh, I see now," Kagome muttered, suddenly feeling extremely stupid. _I should've known that…_

"Yes, well anyway, finish up," Sesshomaru told her briskly. Kagome nodded and picked up her fork. "And don't worry, we're not going to let Naraku get away with this," he added. Kagome felt her vision go blurry as memories of Inuyasha's grave came flooding back into her mind.

"I know," she responded. "But now that we've heard Naraku's words with our own ears, why can't we just report him?"

"Kagome, if we went to court Naraku could just claim that we're making this up and we would have no evidence to support us," Sesshomaru replied.

"We could show them Inuyasha's grave," Kagome suggested. Sesshomaru sighed.

"That's good, but still not quite enough. He could say that we just made this grave and carved Inuyasha's name into it," Sesshomaru told her. Kagome sighed in impatience.

"This is so annoying," she complained.

"I know, if we had brought along a voice recorder and recorded what he had said then we would have enough evidence," Sesshomaru said.

"That was pretty stupid of us," Kagome blurted out. Sesshomaru simply nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but we'll win the end. You just need to be patient Kagome, I'm going to make sure that once we catch that bastard Naraku there'll be no way for him to escape the truth," Sesshomaru told her confidently. Kagome's shoulders slumped.

"Alright," Kagome replied reluctantly. Sesshomaru gave her a wane smile before returning to his food.

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked back to their rooms and said good-night before each heading into their separate rooms.

Kagome changed into her pajamas and flopped down onto the bed. She laid herself under the covers but couldn't sleep. She lay there thinking. _Inuyasha, I'm so sorry! Maybe if I had come sooner then it wouldn't have been like this…_Kagome thought. _And these feelings I'm having for Sesshomaru, what are they? Could they be love? But how can I possibly love anyone after what's happened to you?_ She continued to think. _No, I can't love anyone ever again, it wouldn't be fair…_Kagome told herself although she knew deep down that Inuyasha would have disagreed. Inuyasha had always wanted what was best for her; she could still recall his loving golden eyes looking down into her chocolate brown ones. _Inuyasha…_ she thought the name over and over again until she fell asleep.

A/N

Ok, so Koga should be in by the next chapter. Now Kag has decided that she can't possibly ever love anyone again! What's Sess gonna do? Find out soon! Review plz! (It makes me more urgent to update for you guys!)


	12. Meeting Old Friends

Dandelions in the Wind

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 11

The next few days went by in a rush. Koga constantly reported back to them. Getting in with Naraku had been easy. Kagome sat with Sesshomaru for breakfast one morning as Sesshomaru gave her an update on how things were going.

"Well, Koga's gotten in easily and he's Naraku's right hand man now," Sesshomaru began to say. Kagome nodded.

"Yes, continue," Kagome said all business like. Sesshomaru had found it strange that Kagome was being more formal with him than before and was keeping more of a distance. He didn't like it, but there wasn't really anything he could do. He assumed it was because of the discovery of Inuyasha's death and perhaps the fact that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha did have some sort of resemblance so he hadn't bothered her about it but it had been a few days now and it was beginning to worry him.

"Naraku hasn't been back to visit Inuyasha's grave and all of his activities so far have seemed pretty normal, except for one," Sesshomaru told her. Kagome raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It seems as if Naraku has been to a lab and in the middle of the lab there's some sort of jewel there that seems to be the center of attention. The lab doctor there, her name is Kagura, is apparently examining the strange jewel." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh I see, and the shard we found might be part of that jewel…" Kagome finished.

"Yes, very likely," Sesshomaru responded. He bit into the buttered toast he had made for himself.

"What has this Kagura discovered about the jewel?" Kagome inquired.

"It seems the jewel has a strong aura around it. Yet it's not a purely good aura but not a bad one either. It also seems to possess immense powers as they figured out from a few tests," Sesshomaru explained to her. Kagome nodded thoughtfully.

"Interesting, is there anything else?"

"Nope, that's it,"

"What should we do with the shard we still have? I'm sure they're probably looking for it,"

"I'm not so sure yet, I'm going to get in contact with the station and see what they think," Sesshomaru decided.

"Sounds like a good idea," Kagome agreed. "I'm so glad Koga was able to help us out," she added.

"He may be a mangy wolf but he's got his qualities," Sesshomaru concluded. Kagome smiled tightly.

"So what's our plan for the day?" Kagome asked.

"Well, like I said I'm going to try and get in touch with the station so I guess you have the day off," Sesshomaru responded.

"Ok, sounds like fun," Kagome stated.

"Yes, just make sure you're back early this evening, Koga said he might be over," Sesshomaru added as the two got up and prepared to head their separate ways.

"Alright, I will," Kagome replied. She already knew where she wanted to go. "Can I borrow Jaken today?" Sesshomaru looked at her in surprise before nodding.

"Uh, yes of course, go ahead," he agreed hastily. Kagome gave him another smile before prancing off.

Around 15 minutes later Kagome was settled in the car with Jaken asking her where she wanted to go.

"Well, I've got a friend who lives around here so I thought maybe I could go and visit her, she doesn't know I'm here," Kagome told Jaken.

"Oh really, what's her name? And her address please," Jaken said.

"Her name's Sango," Kagome said and she quickly detailed Jaken on how to get to her friend's house. It was about a half an hour drive but she managed to keep up steady conversation with Jaken.

"We're here!" Jaken finally declared half an hour later. Kagome looked out the window. They were in a small village in front of a cozy little house. Kagome thanked Jaken for the drive and got out of the van.

"If you want to do some exploring or anything, feel free," Kagome told him.

"Thank-you," Jaken replied. Kagome smiled.

"I'll give you a call when I need you to pick me up," she decided.

"Yes of course, please enjoy your stay," Jaken agreed and with that he sped off. Kagome turned towards the house and rang the doorbell. It was answered by none other than Sango herself.

"Kagome!" Sango squealed in delight.

"Sango, it's so great to see you again!" Kagome cried. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of Sango's large stomach. She raised an eyebrow. Sango caught her look of curiosity and laughed before gesturing Kagome inside.

"Miroku, Kagome's here!" Sango called up the stairs.

"I'll be right down!" a male voice called back.

"Since when did Miroku live here?" Kagome asked in surprise. The last time she had met with Sango and Miroku the two had only been dating.

"Well, we decided we wanted to live together," Sango explained. Miroku came trudging down the stairs seconds later.

"Kagome, how are you?" he asked happily when he caught site of Kagome. He threw his arms around her in a friendly hug.

"I'm fine, you?" she asked in reply.

"Good as always," Miroku responded, giving Sango and her large stomach a look.

"So am I going to get an explanation or what?" Kagome demanded. Sango laughed again and the three of them sat down on the couch.

"Sango and I are going to have a baby," Miroku declared once Sango had poured them all some tea.

"A baby? That's wonderful!" Kagome cried. Sango grinned at her.

"Isn't it? I'm due in 4 more months," she said. Kagome rushed to give Sango another hug.

"So, Miroku going to be a father, huh?" Kagome said. Miroku nodded proudly.

"A perverted one," Sango added in a joking manner.

"Oh no, don't tell me you still flirt with girls when your wife is pregnant!" Kagome exclaimed, playing along.

"No, no, nothing like that," Miroku argued. The three laughed and carried on with their conversation.

"So when did you two get married, and how come I wasn't invited to the wedding?" Kagome demanded.

"If there was a wedding we would have invited you Kagome," Sango began to say.

"But we didn't have one, we just decided we wanted to live with each other but we're still considering the whole marriage thing. Some couples stay together without getting married," Miroku finished wisely.

"Yes, well I'm sure you would know," Kagome said sighing. She was so happy for her two friends.

"So, how have you been Kagome? How's Inuyasha? And why are you here?" Miroku and Sango asked, loading her with questions. At the mention of Inuyasha's name Kagome dimmed a little. Sango and Miroku immediately noticed.

"Are you and Inuyasha still together?" Sango asked. Kagome gulped.

"Well…" Kagome began to say.

"Well?" Miroku urged. Kagome looked at the faces of her two best friends who were waiting for her reply.

"Not exactly," Kagome said and in an instant she found herself talking about everything that had happened. Inuyasha's death, her strange feelings for Sesshomaru, why she was there…everything.

"We have to catch this Naraku guy immediately and report him to the police!" Sango exclaimed.

"I can't believe Inuyasha would…" Miroku trailed off. He was still a little stunned by the news.

"Wait, where's Inuyasha's grave?" Sango demanded all of a sudden. Kagome told them.

"We have to go there right now," Miroku decided. Kagome shook her head.

"Sango's pregnant, now's not a good time," Kagome said. This time Sango shook her head.

"I may be pregnant but I'm not some weakling. Besides us four have known each other forever, I can't believe Inuyasha would just go and leave us…and _you_ behind," Sango said.

"I know, but there was no avoiding it," Kagome replied dully.

"Oh Kagome," Sango cried, finally calming down. She wrapped Kagome up in a hug. Tears were now streaming down all their faces.

"I'm so lost Sango, I don't know what to do," Kagome admitted. Sango hushed her.

"It's alright, let's sit down and talk this through," Sango said.

The trio did just as Sango suggested. They eventually decided that they would go and visit Inuyasha, but perhaps that weekend, not right away. Sango and Miroku listened to her intently as she described the mixed feelings she'd been having. Even though Sango and Miroku had always supported her and Inuyasha they strangely supported her with Sesshomaru as well.

"You can't be stuck on the past forever," were Sango's words. "This is a good chance, even though we were never very close with Sesshomaru we know he's a good guy," Kagome just nodded as they gave out their reasoning.

"But can I really do that after what happened with Inuyasha? I'd feel like I was being unfaithful to him," Kagome argued.

"Do you think Inuyasha would have wanted you to be like that? I'm sure that he would've wanted you to move on, no matter how much it hurt," Miroku told her. Kagome nodded again.

"I guess," she muttered.

"Take your time though," Sango added.

"I don't think I have a choice," Kagome responded. Sango gave her a tight-lipped smile.

"As for this Naraku guy, he deserves to go to hell. I wish there was some way I could help," Miroku said sadly.

"Me too," Sango piped in.

"I understand how you guys feel. You're probably feeling worse than I do because at least I can avenge _his_ death," Kagome said, she refrained from saying Inuyasha's name.

"You're right there," Miroku admitted. "Well, if there's anything we can help with please contact us," Miroku said.

"Yeah, we'll do anything to get this Naraku guy behind the bars where he belongs," Sango chimed in. Kagome nodded. The three continued talking until around 4:00 in the afternoon. Sango had made them lunch so she wasn't hungry. She remembered her promise to get back to Sesshomaru early that evening so she said her good-bye's and wished Miroku and Sango the best of luck with the new addition to their family that was coming.

"We'll see you this weekend, right?" Sango asked for the millionth time as Kagome stepped out of the door. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, I'll arrange it with Sesshomaru," Kagome agreed for the millionth time. She knew that it was dangerous and that the foursome would have to sneak in but she knew that Miroku and Sango were desperate to see Inuyasha's grave and in all honesty, she couldn't stop them if she tried so all she could do was agree.

"Ok, drive back safely Kagome," Miroku called to her. Kagome smiled.

"I will," she replied. Jaken was waiting for her in the van when she got in.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Jaken asked as he started up the engine.

"Yes, I did. And thank-you for taking me today Jaken," Kagome thanked.

"No problem at all, I enjoyed going through the village and looking at all the things here, it was a lot of fun," Jaken replied as he began to drive.

"Did you buy anything?" Kagome asked quizzically.

"Well, I bought myself lunch…" Jaken began to say.

"Of course, what I meant was did you buy say any souvenirs," Kagome interrupted. Jaken laughed.

"Well this isn't exactly a vacation but I did buy a duplicate of something they called the 'Staff of Two Heads'" Jaken told her, gesturing towards the wooden staff that lay in the back of the van. Kagome gazed at it.

"It's very nice," she observed.

"Yes, I liked it the moment I laid eyes on it," Jaken told her. Kagome nodded.

"Are we almost there?" she asked Jaken, who's eyes were fixed on the road ahead of them.

"20 more minutes, if you're tired you can take a short nap," Jaken suggested. Kagome nodded and as if to prove her point she yawned. She smiled at Jaken.

"You read my mind," Kagome said as she got herself into a comfortable position. And with that thought she drifted off to sleep.

A/N

Ok so I introduced Sango and Miroku. Hope you guys liked it! And thanks so much for the reviews. I already have 18 reviews and only 3 reviewers. So special thanks to MadeNew, iheartanime43 and marie53. You guys are the absolute best! R&R plz!


	13. Cracking the Case

Dandelions in the Wind

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 12

When Kagome arrived back she headed back into her room. She felt groggy and tired and decided that a shower would be just the right thing at the moment. Afterwards, as promised she let Sesshomaru know that she was back. Sesshomaru told her that he had some good news for her and wanted her opinion on a couple things so they would go out for dinner that night. Kagome's heart raced when she heard Sesshomaru's voice again but she forced herself to ignore it. _I can't do this; I would be being disloyal to Inuyasha._ She reminded herself. She got herself dressed after her shower and picked up a book she had brought along with her. She sat down to read it, entranced by the novel. It was about a girl whose fiancé had died from CF and was trying to move on. It was called Till Death Do Us Part (this book actually exists, it's really good!). _How strangely similar to my situation…_Kagome thought coyly as she continued to page through the book. She glanced at the clock and realized that it was almost time to get ready for her "date" with Sesshomaru. She looked herself over in the mirror and fixed her hair a bit before grabbing a light jacket, her purse and heading out the door. Sesshomaru was already waiting for her in the main lobby when she breathlessly arrived.

"You're late," he said coolly, looking at the golden watch that lay on his wrist. It matched perfectly with his bright golden orbs but Kagome kept that thought to herself.

"Sorry," she muttered. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Don't worry about it, let's go," he urged and put his arm around her waist, pulling her forward. Kagome felt herself become slightly red with the feeling of being so close to Sesshomaru. _I have to stop thinking like this! _She commanded herself.

When the two arrived at the Italian restaurant Sesshomaru had decided to bring her to they sat down and began to order their food. They both ended up ordering to plates of original Italian spaghetti and the waiter bowed at them before taking their order and leaving.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Kagome asked curiously, staring at Sesshomaru who was staring right back at her from across the table.

"Well, we have some good news on Naraku's case," Sesshomaru began to inform her. Kagome waited for him to continue.

"And?" she urged. Sesshomaru dug into his pocket and pulled out a pen. Kagome blinked. "What's the pen for?"

"It's not a normal pen," Sesshomaru told her with an exasperated sigh. He turned the pen over to its side and there was 2 buttons, one that had a circle on it and one that had a triangle on it.

"Oh!" Kagome realized. "It's a recording pen!" Sesshomaru smiled.

"Now we're getting somewhere," he said. "Koga has been carrying this pen around with him everywhere, keeping it on record. Naraku said something very interesting today and Koga immediately sent it to us, but he cut off the extra parts we didn't need to hear and just left the important part on it," Sesshomaru explained.

"What did he say?" Kagome demanded excitedly. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

"Well, let's listen shall we?" Sesshomaru suggested. Kagome nodded eagerly. Sesshomaru hit the button with the triangle on it and Naraku's voice came into play.

"_That fool Inuyasha, if only he had done as I asked him to and co-operated, I wouldn't have had to kill him like this…"_

Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru had a smug smile on his face.

"We've caught him red-handed," he eventually stated. Kagome felt herself smile despite of everything.

"So we can take him to court now, right? We have enough evidence," Kagome blabbered.

"Yes, yes but I was thinking about this all…" Sesshomaru began to say but was interrupted.

"You're not going to let him get away with this are you?" Kagome cried desperately. A few heads from the tables around them turned to look at her. Kagome blushed and muttered an apology before turning back to Sesshomaru who was smiling in amusement.

"No, of course not," he assured it. Kagome sighed in relief. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "This is a family matter though, I'm not sure I want the police dealing with this issue, I was thinking maybe I could get in touch with the station and we could work out a deal…to let us handle this case _entirely,_" Sesshomaru told her.

"You mean entirely? Like, we do everything. Now that we have the evidence we decide what to do with Naraku," Kagome asked slowly. Sesshomaru nodded firmly.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean. This is what I wanted to ask your opinion on, what do you think?" Sesshomaru questioned. Kagome paused for a few moments, thinking the situation over.

"I think that it's a good idea. You're right, this is a very personal family matter and I'm sure the station will approve considering we're top investigators and we know how to deal with these things," Kagome eventually replied.

"I'm glad you agree," Sesshomaru responded.

"So are you going to contact the station then?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes, I plan to do it tonight, I'll send them a clip of the recording," Sesshomaru decided.

"Well, if that's decided, how exactly do you want to deal with Naraku?" Kagome inquired.

"I want to make life hell for him for the next little while, so he can get a taste of his own medicine," Sesshomaru bluntly told her.

The waiter from a few moments ago came up to their table with their orders and handed them each their dish.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" the man asked in an Italian accent. Kagome and Sesshomaru both shook their heads.

"We're fine, thanks," Kagome said. The man nodded.

"Alright, if you need anything just call for me," he told them.

"We will," Sesshomaru answered. The man bowed again and left them to enjoy their meal.

"So, you were saying…" Kagome urged as she picked up her fork and began winding the noodles around it. Sesshomaru also picked up his fork.

"First of all, we need to get Koga out of there. Naraku's sure to figure out who was behind all this once we let things leak," Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"You're absolutely right; Koga's done so much for us. I'm so grateful," Kagome admitted.

"I told him to quit tomorrow morning with Naraku," Sesshomaru told her.

"That would be for the best,"

"And I told him to move away as well, just in case Naraku gets onto him,"

"Oh, then we've caused him a bit of trouble haven't we?"

"Maybe a little, but I'm he won't mind. He's the type that doesn't like to stay in one place for long anyway,"

"I see, we'll have to invite him out to dinner some time to thank him for everything he's done for us,"

"Yes, I'll arrange that soon,"

"And then what are we going to do after that?" Kagome continued to ask.

"Then, we'll send him a copy of the recording so that he knows we have enough evidence to take him out to court…even though that's not what we're going to do," Sesshomaru answered, taking another bite of his spaghetti. "This is delicious," Kagome observed as she too took another bite. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. "But it seems to me you have a plan of what to do with him, but right down to the end what're we going to do with him?"

"We're going to kill him," Sesshomaru stated simply. Kagome almost gagged on a noodle.

"Kill him?" she said in horror. Kagome had never killed a single person in her life, and wasn't planning to.

"He killed Inuyasha; does he not deserve to die?" Sesshomaru asked patiently.

"Yes, he does but…" Kagome trailed off.

"Then it's settled," Sesshomaru declared. His voice softened. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to, but nothing you say or do is going to stop me from killing that bastard," Sesshomaru warned her.

"I know,"

"Good,"

"But won't we get into some sort of trouble for this? Even you know that when a murderer is convicted he isn't hung or anything, he's just sent to prison. Under the rules of the law, killing him wouldn't be any different than categorizing yourself as a murder as well," Kagome reasoned.

"You're right about that, but if the law gives us permission then they can't do anything about it if I kill them because I was given their permission,"

"What if they don't give us their permission?"

"Believe me they will,"

"When will we have an answer?"

"Likely in the next few days. As far as I know the station has been a bit busy with a new case lately so their taking a little longer to make decisions and reply,"

"Oh, I see,"

"Well, let's keep eating. We start on Naraku's case tomorrow, that guys is going down," Sesshomaru said. Kagome gulped down another forkful of spaghetti and nodded. "And try not to choke on your food," Sesshomaru added. As if to prove his point Kagome started choking on one of the long strings of noodles. Sesshomaru chuckled and quickly handed her a glass of water. She took a long sip before swallowing.

"Thanks," she breathed. Sesshomaru shook his head and rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

A/N

Hah! This story is finally beginning to come to an end but there are still a lot of things to go through before this story is finished so don't stop reading! It might have seemed like a short chapter because nothing much happened other than Kagome and Sesshomaru's long conversation. Sorry about that! I'll try and get more into the point in the next chapter. R&R plz! And thx so much to the ppl who are reviewing again! I love you all so much!


	14. Visiting His Grave

Dandelions in the Wind

Chrysolite Heart

"Well, did we get any news from the station?" Kagome demanded as she and Sesshomaru sat down for a cup of coffee the next morning. (Sorry iheartanime43, I didn't add in your little idea but I still thought it was a good one, it just didn't seem to fit) Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No not yet," he responded. "Like I said, the station's pretty busy at the moment."

"Well, they better get back to us soon," Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement and then took another sip of his coffee while turning the page of the newspaper he was reading. "By the way Sesshomaru…"

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I went to visit Miroku and Sango…" Kagome told him hastily.

"And?" Sesshomaru prodded.

"I told them about our case…and about Inuyasha," she blurted out. Sesshomaru looked down for a moment and then back up at Kagome.

"Are they alright?" he wondered.

"They seem ok, I'm a little bit worried about Sango though, she's due in a few months," Kagome replied.

"Pregnant?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome realized she hadn't let Sesshomaru know about Sango's pregnancy yet. Kagome nodded.

"Isn't it wonderful?" she implied.

"Sure, let's just hope it's not a boy, and if it is, let's hope it doesn't turn out like its father," Sesshomaru said in a dead flat voice. Kagome laughed.

"Miroku's a good guy at heart," Kagome argued, coming up to her friend's defense.

"Yeah, he's a good, perverted and flirtatious guy at heart," Sesshomaru countered. Kagome sighed and held her hands up in defeat.

"Fine, you win," she acknowledged. Sesshomaru nodded his approval before turning back to his newspaper. "I hope the station gets back to us quickly," Kagome said wistfully a few minutes later.

"So do I," Sesshomaru responded, still paging through the paper.

"Anything interesting?" Kagome asked, leaning over to see what exactly had Sesshomaru so intrigued. She stifled a giggle when she caught sight of what Sesshomaru was reading. _So that's what had him so interested!_ He was reading the comic section.

"Is this Sesshomaru not allowed to entertain himself?" Sesshomaru demanded. Kagome giggled.

"No, I mean yes…of course he is but I'd never thought I'd see the day when Sesshomaru found a fascination in cartoons. You always told me they were a waste of ink," Kagome teased. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Well, I've got nothing else to do," he complained.

"Yes, but there are other ways to entertain yourself," Kagome implied.

"Oh? Like how?" Sesshomaru said with an evil glint in his eye as he leaned towards Kagome. Kagome blushed.

"Um…" she stammered, blushing furiously. Sesshomaru smirked and leaned back in his chair, his eyes still fixed on Kagome. Kagome continued to blush; Sesshomaru had never seen a darker shade of red in his life…maybe other than that red shirt Inuyasha used to wear all the time.

"By the way, Koga is quitting today from Naraku, he should be over to see us soon," Sesshomaru informed her. Kagome resumed her natural skin color.

"Really? That's wonderful, he's done so much for us," Kagome answered brightly.

"Yeah, so anyway, I'm guessing he should only be a couple more minutes," Sesshomaru replied, glancing at his watch. As if on cue, a few moments later the bell on the door rang and a man with blue eyes and his hair high up in a ponytail walked in.

"Koga!" Kagome yelled, waving him over.

"Hello and how is the beautiful Ms. Kagome doing?" Koga asked, striding confidently over to their table. He held Kagome's hand in his but dropped it when he noticed Sesshomaru giving him a death glare. He backed off and plopped himself down in a chair.

"Koga, so glad you could join us," Sesshomaru said coolly. Koga gave them both an impish grin.

"Koga, why don't you join us for dinner tonight," Kagome suggested suddenly. The two men looked at Kagome in surprise. "What?" she demanded.

"Nothing," they both grunted.

"Sounds like a good idea, where do you want to meet?" Koga asked. He caught Sesshomaru giving Kagome an annoyed look, she stuck her tongue back out at him.

"I don't know, why don't you choose," Kagome said. Koga shrugged.

"Ok, well there's this restaurant I like near here," Koga replied, he scribbled down the address and name of the restaurant and handed it to Kagome. Sesshomaru cleared his throat, obviously disliking the fact that he was being excluded from the conversation.

"What do you think Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Sounds fine, what time?" Sesshomaru responded.

"Oh yes, the time!" Kagome repeated.

"6:00 all right with you folks?" Koga asked. Sesshomaru and Kagome nodded. "Agreed then, I've got to get home and start packing now, I'll see you tonight!" he said, waving to them as he left. He winked at Kagome and Kagome felt herself blush again as she watched him prance off.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes?" Kagome asked, turning her attention back to Sesshomaru who was giving her a strange look.

"Do you like Koga?" he questioned.

"Well sure, I mean…" Kagome began to reply but was cut off.

"No I mean like, do you fancy him?" Sesshomaru cut in. Kagome blushed.

"No of course not!" she cried. Sesshomaru gave her another good look which made Kagome's face go crimson.

"Good," he finally stated. Kagome blinked for a second.

"What do you mean 'good'?" she demanded. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he looked back down at the paper on his lap.

"Uh, nothing," he muttered. Kagome gave him a curious look before turning away.

"Well, we should get going don't you think?" she suggested.

"Where to?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm not sure, I promised Miroku and Sango I would take them to Inuyasha's grave though," Kagome told him. "Do you want to come?" she asked. Sesshomaru stared at her intently.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Sesshomaru questioned. Kagome nodded.

"I think I can, I know I can't live in the past forever," Kagome said wistfully.

"I'll come then," Sesshomaru decided.

"Alright, I'll just give Miroku and Sango a call, then we can go together to pick them up," Kagome told him.

"But didn't you say Sango was pregnant?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Yeah, but there's no stopping that girl once she's on a mission," Kagome laughed. "And the two of them are determined to visit Inuyasha's grave," she added.

"You told them it could be dangerous though, didn't you?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded furiously.

"Of course I did, do I look like the type of person who would put my friends in danger?" she demanded. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I guess not," he replied. "Ok, well go ahead and call them," Sesshomaru said, gesturing towards the cellphone Kagome had in her hand. Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru listened as she spoke to Sango on the phone and when she put it down he gave her a questioning look.

"I told them we'd be there by around 12:00," Kagome informed him. Sesshomaru looked down at his watch. It read 10:30.

"So we have a little time then," Sesshomaru observed.

"Yes," Kagome agreed.

"What do you want to do until then?" he asked.

"Well we could always head over there early…" Kagome said, running ideas through her mind.

"Are you sure we wouldn't be bothering them?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"Hmm, no I'm not sure. Maybe we should just stay back and relax," she said finally.

"Sounds good to me," Sesshomaru responded.

"Then it's settled, I'll see you in the main lobby by 11:15," Kagome decided, getting up. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, also standing up. Afterwards the two went on to their rooms, both ending up flopping down on their beds and tumbling into deep thinking mode.

A/N

Yes, short I know. Thx so much for the reviews. (You guys know who you are) I will do my best to update soon. So yeah, next chapter Mir/San are going to come in and they're all going to go and visit Inuyasha's grave. R&R plz!


	15. Kiss?

Dandelions in the Wind

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 14

_What is wrong with me? Why did I go all red back there? Jeez, I'm an idiot!_ Kagome thought to herself as she lay in her bed. _It's not like I like Sesshomaru…or Koga for that matter or anything, so what was I so worked up about? _Kagome wondered. She felt a headache start to come on; it was becoming a usual thing now. Although she didn't mean to, she often found herself lost in thought, and it was almost always about the same thing…or person, Sesshomaru. Just his name made Kagome's heart skip a beat. Kagome shook her head and drank a glass of water. _I've got to stop thinking about it…_ she ordered herself and lay back down in her bed.

Sesshomaru also laid thinking in his bed at the same time. He was wondering about almost the same thing Kagome had been. _Why would she get all red when I asked about Koga? Is it possible that she could really like him? But they've only met, how could that be possible, if she should like anyone, it should be me…_Sesshomaru stopped himself there. He sat up and looked at himself in the mirror of his dresser. _I must be crazy _he thought and pushed himself off his bed, looking for a pair of clothes to wear to Inuyasha's grave.

When Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Kagome arrived at Inuyasha's grave quietly they were all in tears. All but Sesshomaru and Kagome, who were doing their best to hold it in since they had already been to Inuyasha's grave. Kagome watched as both Sango and Miroku fingered the engraving of Inuyasha's name and then they both ran over to give Kagome a hug.

"This must be hard for you," Sango commented, still hugging Kagome. Kagome sniffled.

"It is, but like you said, I can't live the past forever, life goes on," Kagome replied.

"I'm glad you know that," Sango said sincerely.

"Kagome, remember if there's anything we can do," Miroku began to say but Kagome raised a hand to cut him off.

"Don't worry, I know, if there's anything you can do I'll make sure to contact you. What you can do right now, is take good care of Sango for me though," Kagome told Miroku. Miroku nodded.

"Of course," he replied. Sesshomaru didn't join in the conversation. Instead he looked off in the distance; no one was sure what he was thinking about. He took a quick glance around to make sure they were safe before turning back to the group of three.

"We should go, we don't want to stay here too long, it's dangerous," he warned them. They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Sesshomaru's right," Kagome added, taking Sango by the arm with Miroku on Sango's other side. They helped Sango in the van and sat quietly. Once Kagome and Sesshomaru had dropped off Miroku and Sango Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagome.

"You handled everything really well today," he observed. Kagome swiped at a single tear that was rushing down her cheek.

"I've got to continue living, it's what Inuyasha would have wanted," Kagome replied stiffly before sighing. "Thanks for coming today though," she added gratefully. Sesshomaru gave her a light smile.

"You knew I would've come anyway," he responded. Kagome nodded in agreement. "We've got to get ready for dinner tonight with that mangy wolf," he added. Kagome stifled a small laugh.

"Koga's not that bad," she replied. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Is there any particular reason you would know that?" he asked. Kagome playfully punched Sesshomaru in the arm.

"No, nothing like that. But he can't be that bad of a guy if he helped us," Kagome reasoned. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps…" he replied. "Anyway, be ready by around 5:30 tonight," Sesshomaru told her. Kagome nodded.

"I will," she assured him.

"Make sure you wash up," he added, looking at Kagome's tear stained face. Kagome nodded again and headed into her room for a shower.

At dinner, Koga pulled out a chair for Kagome. He caught Sesshomaru giving him the same glare he had earlier that morning but brushed it off. Kagome took a seat and Koga pushed the chair back in for her.

"So, what would you all like to eat?" Koga asked after taking a seat himself. Sesshomaru also plopped himself down in a chair and found that he and Koga were sitting across from each other with Kagome in the middle. He noticed she was a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, you said you liked this restaurant so you must have been here before. What would you suggest?" Kagome replied, uncomfortably noticing the glares that crossed between the two men on either side of her.

"Yes, why don't you suggest something?" Sesshomaru agreed. He smirked. _So Koga has taken an interest in our little Kagome has he? Well, he won't get away with it. _

"Sir, may I take your order?" a waitress with bright red dazzling hair asked. Koga glanced at the golden name tag she wore.

"Ah yes, of course Ayame," he replied. The waitress blinked.

"How do you know my name?" she demanded.

"It kind of says right there," Koga said, pointing out the name tag she wore. The girl blushed.

"Oh, right. Well anyway, your order?" she asked impatiently.

"Feisty aren't you?" Koga teased before ordering the 3 a few dishes from the menu. When their food arrived they began to eat in silence. Kagome was feeling even more uncomfortable by the moment and decided to try and break the tension.

"So, Koga, have you finished packing yet?" she asked brightly.

"Oh, yes I have. Thank-you for your concern," Koga replied politely yet some how flirtatiously at the same time. Kagome looked back down at her plate.

"Where are you planning to go?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Not sure yet, away from here though," Koga responded. "No use in getting myself killed for the likes of you," he added, looking at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru squinted his eyes at Koga.

"Oh that's right, thanks so much for helping us Koga," Kagome interrupted.

"Well, if I were to get myself killed for you Kagome, that would be a different story," Koga said as he wolfed down another spoonful of food.

"Heh heh heh," Kagome chuckled nervously.

Dinner finished not long after that. The 3 of them had a small fight over who was going to pay but eventually Koga won.

"I invited us to dinner so I should be the one to pay," had been his winning speech. (What a speech eh?) Kagome and Sesshomaru watched him walk up the waitress who had just been serving them, now behind the counter. Kagome noticed him giving her flirty looks as well and realized that Koga was similar to Miroku. He was the type who would get as much attention from any girl he wanted whenever he felt like it. She shook her head good-naturedly.

"So, shall we go now?" Koga suggested. Kagome nodded. "Do you want an escort back to your hotel?" Koga asked, looking directly at Kagome.

"There's no need for that Koga, she's already got one," Sesshomaru cut in, putting a hand around Kagome's shoulders. Koga grinned.

"Alright, whatever you say. I'll see you around," Koga said as he got into a taxi.

"Thanks for everything!" Kagome called when he waved to them as he was driven off. When he was out of sight Kagome sighed, she was more tired than she had realized. Suddenly she noticed Sesshomaru's arm was still around her. She cleared her throat. Sesshomaru's arm immediately slipped off her shoulder and dropped to his side. She gave him a bright smile. "Well, let's get going," she commanded. Sesshomaru nodded and the two waited for Jaken to come around.

When they got back Sesshomaru invited Kagome into his room for a cup of tea. Kagome, although tired, didn't want to seem rude so agreed. When she stepped into Sesshomaru's room it was almost as if no one had touched the room since they had been staying there.

"How in the world did you keep this place so clean?" she wondered aloud. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Years of practice with my mom," he answered.

"My room looks like World War 3," Kagome commented.

"I'm not surprised," Sesshomaru responded, opening up his laptop.

"What're you doing?" Kagome asked.

"I'm just checking to see if we got any news from the station, why don't you go make the tea?" Sesshomaru suggested. Kagome nodded.

"What kind of tea do you have?" Kagome questioned.

"Jasmine," Sesshomaru replied. Kagome nodded.

"Alright, I'll go make us the tea then," she decided and headed off into the small kitchen. She could hear the click of Sesshomaru's mouse as he worked on his laptop.

"Kagome, come here!" Sesshomaru called. Kagome rushed to his side.

"What is it?" she gasped. Sesshomaru grinned at her.

"The station finally replied," he informed her. Kagome's eyes widened and she got down onto her knees beside Sesshomaru so she could see the screen. Sesshomaru put down the screen though and turned to look at her.

"Hey!" she said.

"Don't worry, they agreed that we can take this case into our own hands," Sesshomaru told her.

"Really?" Kagome asked in delight. Sesshomaru nodded in confirmation. Kagome, without thinking, jumped in Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise but quickly hugged her back. "This is great!" Kagome cried, pulling back from Sesshomaru. She blushed when she realized she was practically sitting in his lap. She got up again.

"Aren't you going to check on the tea?" Sesshomaru asked, breaking the silence. Kagome blinked for just a second before a look of realization hit her and she ran back into the kitchen yelling,

"Oh right, I almost forgot," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in amusement.

"What am I ever going to do with her?" Sesshomaru wondered as he watched Kagome carry out the teapot and two cups. He quickly took the teapot from her hands and set it down on the coffee table for her. Kagome took out the two cups and gave one to Sesshomaru. She poured each of them a cup of tea and they both sipped at it in silence.

"This is really good," Kagome observed, taking another sip.

"My mother used to make this tea for me all the time," Sesshomaru said.

"I can see why now," Kagome replied. She finally set her cup down. "So now we have the station's permission to do what we want with Naraku, what do you want to do now?" Kagome asked.

"Didn't I say we were going to kill him?" Sesshomaru responded, still holding the small cup of tea in his hands.

"Yes, but that seems a little bit rushed…don't you think?" Kagome replied.

"Alright well first, I plan on sending him a copy of the recording we have, just to give him a bit of a scare. I want to see what his reaction will be first," Sesshomaru admitted.

"You still have the recording right?" Kagome confirmed. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I plan to send it to him tomorrow," Sesshomaru told her. Kagome nodded.

"Alright, sounds good." Kagome decided.

"You don't really care do you?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome shook her head.

"You're right, I just want him to pay for what he did to Inuyasha," Kagome replied firmly, but her eyes filled with tears when she remembered her beloved Inuyasha.

"Kagome, is Inuyasha really all you think about?" Sesshomaru asked her intently.

"W-what do you mean?" she stammered. Without warning, Sesshomaru leaned across the coffee table and captured Kagome's lips with his, kissing her passionately. When he let go Kagome stared at him. "Sesshomaru?" she whispered.

A/N

Ok, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Nice way to end the chapter, huh? R&R plz! And thx to my reviewers again, you guys rock! (MadeNew, iheartanime43, maire 53, wolflover6275, theblackangels, sesshomarusama33, Inu Demoness of Darkness)


	16. Sesshomaru or Inuyasha?

Dandelions in the Wind

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 15

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru whispered her name back at her. Kagome stared at him for another moment before looking away, raising her hand to touch her lips.

"Sesshomaru…I can't," Kagome pleaded.

"Kagome, I love you," Sesshomaru told her. Kagome whipped her head back around to look at Sesshomaru.

"What?" she demanded.

"You heard me," Sesshomaru said. "You can't live in the past forever, you said so yourself," Sesshomaru added, taking Kagome's hand in his.

"I know I did, but…it's just too soon," Kagome argued. "I'm sorry," she said, her eyes filling with tears and tore her hand from Sesshomaru's, running out of the room.

When she got to her room she realized she was sobbing uncontrollably. _Why should I be crying? _She asked herself. Her fingers rose to touch her lips again. _I can't live in the past forever, Sesshomaru's right…and I did like that…but how can I move on so quickly? _Her mind swarmed with thoughts.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome tore away from his grasp. _What did I do wrong? Is this really too soon for her? _Sesshomaru asked himself as Kagome slammed the door behind her. Sesshomaru's shoulders visibly slumped. _I wonder what she thinks of me now…_he wondered bitterly. He decided to try and talk to her. He pushed himself up and exited his room; he quietly walked over to hers and knocked on the door.

"Kagome?" he asked, rapping gently on the wooden door.

"Sesshomaru, I don't want to talk now," Kagome replied. He could immediately tell that she was crying.

"Kagome, let me in," he pleaded.

"Sesshomaru…we'll talk tomorrow ok? I don't think I can handle all this right now," Kagome responded, so quietly Sesshomaru almost didn't hear her.

"Alright, we'll talk tomorrow," Sesshomaru eventually agreed and sighed as he walked back into his room. _Maybe this really is too soon for her…_

Kagome pressed herself against the door, holding herself there in case Sesshomaru simply decided to try and barge in. She wasn't sure what she was so afraid of; she knew Sesshomaru would never hurt her but she still was afraid to see him at the moment. _But you've got to talk to him sooner or later…_she thought to herself stubbornly. _And I will, I said I would talk tomorrow morning and I will…_she replied to herself. With a sigh Kagome dropped herself onto her bed, burying her face inside her white, fluffy pillow. The tears continued to pour down her cheeks. _Stop crying! _She ordered herself, but the tears didn't listen and continued to flow. She remembered Inuyasha's gentle touch and then thought about Sesshomaru's lips pressed down on hers. She wasn't sure what to think anymore and eventually drifted off to sleep, her last thought was on a pair of golden eyes that gazed intently down at her…but now she wasn't sure if those eyes belonged to Sesshomaru or Inuyasha.

A/N

I know; one of the shortest chapters I've ever written but I did that on purpose. I'd like to hear a little bit of what you guys want to happen, although I've got an idea it's always great to add on a few more. Iheartanime43 is always giving me great ideas (so thank-you) so I'd like to hear a few more. Anyhow, what did you guys think of Kagome's reaction? Was it right, or should she just have accepted it? I thought her reaction was what she would've really done so that's what I did, but what did you guys think? R&R plz! And thanks again to my reviewers, you guys are the best!


	17. Confused

Dandelions in the Wind

Chrysolite Heart

That night, Kagome had a restless sleep and in the morning groaned loudly when her alarm clock rang, signaling it was time to get up. Everything felt normal as she sat up but then she remembered the events of the night before and felt herself gasp. Her alarm clock continued beeping.

"Oh, shut-up!" she muttered as she turned it off. She sighed. She remembered she had promised to talk to Sesshomaru and she knew she couldn't avoid it. When she was dressed she headed down to the breakfast buffet where she knew Sesshomaru would be waiting at their usual table. She was right.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru said as he saw her walking towards him. Kagome mustered a weak smile but didn't reply. She didn't trust herself to speak and so grabbed her plate and started dumping food onto it. When she was done piling her plate she returned to the table and took her usual seat. Sesshomaru joined her only moments after. He stared at her.

"Kagome, you said we would talk, so let's talk," Sesshomaru eventually told her. Kagome nodded and swallowed hard and the bite of eggs she had just taken.

"I know," she replied wearily. Sesshomaru raised a hand to her forehead in worry.

"Are you sick?" he asked. Kagome quickly dodged the hand and shook her head.

"No, no, I just had a restless night, that's all," she explained. Sesshomaru continued to stare at her. "What?" she demanded.

"Kagome, you said this was too soon for you, right?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome glanced back up into his intense golden eyes. She nodded slowly.

"Yes, I did. It really is too soon for me Sesshomaru, I can't get over _him_ in such a short period of time, I thought you would understand that," Kagome blurted out. Sesshomaru looked genuinely hurt.

"I know, I'm sorry, maybe I really did rush things too much. But Kagome…" Sesshomaru replied. Kagome took another bite of her food.

"Yes?" she asked hesitantly.

"I meant every word I said last night, I'll wait for you. If you need time, I'll give you time," Sesshomaru told her confidently. Kagome looked back up at him from her plate of food in shock.

"Sesshomaru…" she began to say but he cut her off.

"Let's not worry about this anymore, I'll wait for you and I mean that. Now, let's change the topic," Sesshomaru said, cutting in. Kagome sighed inwardly.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"About how to avenge Inuyasha's death," Sesshomaru stated bluntly, as if it were obvious that was what they would talk about. Kagome felt herself go red and was tempted to slap herself then and there. Sesshomaru paid her no attention though.

"Alright, so let's talk," Kagome repeated.

"Since we now have the station's approval, we can do whatever we want with Naraku. I want to send him a copy of the recording," Sesshomaru reminded her, he had told her this several times in the past already.

"Yes, I remember you wanting to do that. You can deal with Naraku however you want, I just want him to pay for what he did," Kagome replied.

"So, you agree with me doing this then?" Sesshomaru confirmed. Kagome nodded, spooning some more eggs into her mouth. "Good, I'll get to that soon," Sesshomaru said. Kagome simply nodded again. Afterwards the duo ate in silence. Kagome soon after returned to her room. When she had clicked the door behind her she let out a sigh. She hadn't realized she had been so nervous and uncomfortable during breakfast. Not sure what to do she flicked on the TV. She listened to the weather forecast for a while before turning the TV off again. They had said that the weather would be clear and sunny that day, but that wouldn't be surprising considering that's the way it had been all week. Kagome thought about what she could be doing right now. She picked up the phone and dialed Sango and Miroku's number. Miroku picked up.

"Kagome, how nice to hear from you again," Miroku said cheerfully. Kagome mustered a smile at Miroku's cheerfulness; she knew he was only faking it to make her feel better.

"It's nice to hear from you too, Miroku," Kagome replied.

"Yes, so is there something you'd like to talk about? Would you like to talk to Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Well yes, I was wondering if I could come for a visit again today. I know this is on short notice but I don't really know where else to go," Kagome admitted.

"Yes, of course you can!" Miroku responded. "Don't hesitate, our home is your home," he told her. Kagome smiled even though he couldn't see her.

"Thanks Miroku, I should be over in a bit, how's Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Well, you know Sango; she's a tough nut to crack. She's doing well," Miroku answered.

"That's good to hear," Kagome replied honestly. "Ok, well I'll be going now, I'll see you and Sango soon, ok?"

"Yes of course, see you soon Kagome," Miroku replied and the two hung up. Next Kagome dialed Jaken's number to arrange a ride for the trip. Jaken happily agreed and so Kagome got herself ready. Fifteen minutes later, Kagome was seated in the van and Jaken was starting up the engine.

"Have you and Lord Sesshomaru gotten into a fight?" Jaken asked tentatively after a few silent moments of driving. Kagome blushed. _How did he catch on? Is it that obvious?_

"Uh, no, not a fight or anything like that…" Kagome replied slowly.

"Oh?" Jaken responded. "Then what happened?" he asked. Kagome didn't reply. Jaken got the message that she didn't really want to talk about it. "I'm sorry, forgive me for being nosy," he apologized. Kagome shook her head.

"No, no, it's not your fault, you don't have to apologize, and thank-you for taking me on such short notice," Kagome said.

"That's alright, I'm used to it by now after working with Lord Sesshomaru for such a long period of time," Jaken replied.

"How long have you been working for Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Quite the while, I've been working for Lord Sesshomaru for 10 years now," Jaken answered.

"10 years?" Kagome repeated in disbelief. Jaken nodded. "Wow," Kagome breathed. "Sesshomaru must really like you then, he usually fires anyone after a few months," Kagome said in awe. Jaken chuckled.

"Yes, it's because my family has been servants of the Takahashi family for generations," Jaken explained. Kagome nodded understandingly.

"I see," she replied.

"We're here!" Jaken announced a few moments later. Kagome looked up.

"Already?" she exclaimed. "That was quick,"

"There was less traffic on the roads today than usual so we got here a little quicker," Jaken explained. Kagome looked out the window and saw Sango and Miroku's familiar cozy house standing there. She smiled at the sight.

"Kagome?" Jaken asked curiously, wondering why she was not getting off. Kagome snapped out of her trance and glanced back at Jaken.

"Err, yes thanks for bringing me here again," Kagome thanked warmly, stepping off of the van.

"No problem, call me when you want to be picked up," Jaken said and turned to drive off. Kagome watched until he and van were both out of sight before ringing the doorbell, but before she could reach it the door flung open and Miroku and Sango came out to greet her.

"Kagome!" they both said in delight, hustling her inside. Kagome sat down on the couch wearily.

"Kagome, are you alright? Have you been getting enough sleep?" Sango demanded, like a mother caring for her daughter. Kagome smiled at Sango's worry.

"Don't worry, I'm alright," Kagome replied. Sango looked at the dark circles under Kagome's eyes.

"You don't look alright," she retorted but quickly sat down beside Kagome and put her hand on Kagome's. "Do you want to talk about it; I can tell something's bothering you,"

"Yes, if anything's on your mind, please tell us," Miroku added, also taking a seat across from the two ladies. Kagome began to explain to them what had happened the night before with Sesshomaru.

"Oh, I see, this must be hard for you," Sango soothed gently, Kagome was in tears again.

"I think Sesshomaru is right, you do need to move on and Sesshomaru is a good person, we all know that. He treats you better than anyone Kagome," Miroku said.

"Yes, but it is a little soon," Sango argued. Miroku nodded understandingly.

"But I think Sesshomaru would be good for Kagome, don't you?" he asked. Sango paused for a moment to think, Kagome simply listened to the two of them talk.

"I think he would be, don't you Kagome?" Sango eventually admitted. Kagome looked back up at the two sincere faces looking at her.

"I know Sesshomaru is good, and I think I like him too, but it still just seems to soon after losing…" Kagome trailed off. Both Miroku and Sango knew who she wanted to say. They both nodded.

"We understand," Miroku assured her. Suddenly Kagome's phone rang. Kagome looked at the caller-ID. It was Koga. _How did he get my number? _Kagome wondered.

"Who is it?" Sango asked.

"Koga," Kagome replied shortly, flipping the phone open. "Yes?" Kagome answered. Miroku and Sango watched in curiosity as Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "Yes, I'll be there right away!" she replied quickly before shutting off the phone and getting up.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Miroku demanded as Kagome rushed towards the door, dialing Jaken's number.

"It's Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped. Miroku and Sango stared at her in surprise.

"Sesshomaru?" they repeated in unison.

A/N

Well, what did you guys think? And thank-you for the opinions I got on the last chapter, we all seemed to agree that Kagome's reaction seemed right, I was so glad. Anyway, so what's up with Sesshomaru now? Find out…when you leave a review behind! LOL And once again thanks to all my reviewers:

MadeNew

Iheartanime43

Marie53

Sesshomarusama33

H3110-KiTtY

Wolflover6275

Theblackangels

Inu Demoness of Darkness

Llebreknit


	18. Saved, Safe and Alive!

Dandelions in the Wind

Chrysolite Heart

"Sango, Miroku, you two stay back, especially you Sango," Kagome warned as she ran for the door. 

"Why?" they both demanded. Kagome sighed in exasperation. 

"Look, something's happened to Sesshomaru and I don't know exactly what, but it seems like he's in trouble so I've got to go, right now," Kagome explained a rush. Miroku and Sango glanced at her uncomfortably. "I'm sorry," she added as she continued to dial Jaken's number. Kagome was out the door in a flash and Jaken was there as well.

"Quickly, Miss Kagome!" Jaken hustled when he saw her come out the door. Kagome nodded confidently and hopped into the van. She waved quickly to Miroku and Sango who stood gaping at her as the van rushed off. 

"Can you go any faster?" Kagome asked in worry as they passed several cars. Jaken shook his head in dismay. 

"I'm afraid not, if we got a ticket it would take even longer to get to Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken replied. Kagome tapped her foot impatiently. From what Koga had told her, Naraku had come to find Sesshomaru and they were fighting at Inuyasha's grave. The tone of his voice hinted that something might have happened to Sesshomaru. Kagome stared intently at the road ahead of her. 

"Are you sure you remember the way?" Kagome asked Jaken. Jaken nodded. 

"Of course, we'll be there soon," Jaken assured her. "And I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru is fine, he's tough to bring down," Kagome nodded silently. After what seemed like forever they arrived at the grave site. Before Jaken even braked the car Kagome leaped out and started to run towards the black gate. She yanked it open and heard the battle cries of Naraku and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was severely wounded and had blood all over him while Naraku just stood there smirking at him.

"Sesshomaru!" she cried. Two heads turned to look at Kagome who came running across to Sesshomaru. 

"Kagome?" he answered in surprise. Kagome ran up to him and looked him over, putting a hand on him. 

"You're hurt," the said, tears started to form in her eyes. 

"Now's really not the time to start crying," Sesshomaru growled at her before turning his attention back to Naraku. A large tentacle shot out from underneath Naraku and towards Sesshomaru and Kagome. Sesshomaru quickly pushed Kagome out of the way and tried to slice it with his claws but got caught. 

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled. Kagome grimaced and noticed a bow and pack of arrows lying around. She quickly picked it up and aimed an arrow at Naraku. "Let him go!" Kagome demanded. 

"And if I don't?" Naraku laughed, taunting her. 

"It's your funeral," Kagome muttered under her breath, she pointed the arrow at the tentacle that was holding onto Sesshomaru and let it fly. It pierced the tentacle and Sesshomaru fell from its grasp, coughing. "Are you alright?" Kagome asked in worry as she kneeled beside him. 

"I'm alright," he coughed. Kagome couldn't stop a tear from trickling down her cheek. "Why are you crying?" he demanded when he looked at her. Kagome quickly wiped the tear away. 

"I'm not even sure," Kagome responded. It was true; Kagome had never felt more worried in her life. It was the strongest emotion she had ever experienced. _Stronger than the love you felt with Inuyasha? _A little voice asked in her head. _Oh, be quiet!_ Kagome ordered it. Kagome stood back up and looked defiantly at Naraku who was giving her an icy glare. Sesshomaru also stood up. 

"Wouldn't it be better if you just gave up?" Naraku asked them with a smirk. 

"Never!" they both replied at the same time. 

"Inuyasha died at your hands, I'll never forgive you for that!" Kagome screamed at him. 

"Inuyasha died because of you, I'll avenge his death," Sesshomaru declared. They gave Naraku a challenging look. Sesshomaru pulled out a sword and started running towards Naraku but Naraku sent out another tentacle, knocking Sesshomaru back onto the ground. _Sesshomaru doesn't have the strength to keep going, he's too injured!_ Kagome thought in panic. She pulled back another arrow and shot it at Naraku, it glowed with a faint blue light. It pierced the tentacle that had just knocked back Sesshomaru.  
"You witch!" Naraku cursed, withdrawing the tentacle. Kagome rushed to Sesshomaru's side again but before she knew it he was up again. Kagome admired his determination. She shot another arrow, but only as a distraction to Naraku so Sesshomaru could get close enough to kill him. The plan worked. Naraku, too busy dealing with Kagome's approaching arrow that he didn't notice when Sesshomaru jumped up on top of him and sliced his sword right through Naraku. Naraku made a loud groan and the two sides of his body split the ground. Kagome looked away in terror. Sesshomaru staggered over to her. 

"Are you ok?" he asked her weakly. She gasped and turned to grab a hold of his arm as he collapsed to the ground. 

"Sesshomaru!" she sobbed, holding his head on her lap. 

"Kagome," Sesshomaru answered in barely a whisper. 

"Please don't die, please don't die!" Kagome cried, fumbling for her cellphone. 

"I don't think I can keep this up anymore," Sesshomaru strained to reply. Kagome shook her head several times desperately. 

"You can't die!" Kagome repeated. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Kagome stared at him with wide eyes before going back to her panic. 

"No, Sesshomaru, I love you!" she blurted out. _What, what did I just say? _Sesshomaru's eyes flickered open for a moment and he gave her a weak smile. 

"I…I love you too," he responded. Kagome blinked back her tears. She finally got a hold her cellphone and called an ambulance. Sesshomaru's eyes closed and his head slumped in her lap. 

"No, Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried. The ambulance soon arrived and Sesshomaru was rushed into the emergency room. Kagome paced back and forth outside the double doors like a trapped animal. When a nurse came out Kagome grabbed the nurse's arm. "Is he alright?" she demanded. 

"I can't say for sure, his condition hasn't stabilized yet," the nurse replied briskly before walking off. Kagome bit on her nails. _Sesshomaru please be okay, you can't die…I can't live without you. Wait, what? What do I mean I can't live without him…_

Finally several hours later the doctor came out, his brow furrowed with sweat. Miroku and Sango had arrived a little while earlier and were standing expectantly along with Kagome, waiting for the doctor to say something. The doctor sighed. 

"Well…" he began. 

"Well?" the trio plodded. 

"He's been very lucky," the doctor told them. Kagome let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. _He's alive! _ Her mind screamed in triumph. "His condition is now stable, he's lost a lot of blood but he'll be alright. He'll need to stay in the hospital for the next little while though," the doctor explained. 

"Can we go and see him?" Miroku asked. 

"Yes, can we?" Sango agreed. Kagome also nodded and looked at the doctor. 

"Yes, you can, just as soon as we get his room set up, he'll be in room 309," the doctor replied. 

"Oh, thank-you, thank-you!" Kagome gushed. The doctor smiled. 

"No need to thank me, it's my job," the doctor said and turned to walk away. Kagome turned back to Sango and Miroku. 

"He's okay!" Kagome cried, more tears began to flow down her face as she turned to hug them both. 

"If he's okay, why are you crying?" Sango teased, returning the hug. 

"I'm just so thankful," Kagome replied and the trio quickly hurried up the Sesshomaru's room. 

A/N

So, what did you guys think? Hope you guys liked it and thanks again to my reviewers. How many of you guys so that coming? Did anyone think Sesshomaru was actually going to die? LOL Please leave a review behind before you go!


	19. I Love You

Dandelions in the Wind

Chrysolite Heart

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried as she entered the room. Sesshomaru smiled weakly and sat up on his bed. "Don't get up!"

"I'm alright," he croaked, giving her a weak smile. Kagome sighed in worry. Miroku and Sango soon came in after her. Sesshomaru glanced at them and then glanced at Kagome in surprise. 

"They came while you were in the emergency room," Kagome quickly explained, laying Sesshomaru back down on the pillows. 

"These things can hardly be called pillow," Sesshomaru joked as he lay back down. Kagome smiled through her tears. 

"Do you want us to just leave you two along for a while?" Miroku offered. Kagome paused, wagering her response. 

"That would be nice," she admitted, finally. Miroku nodded to Sango and the two of them left Kagome and Sesshomaru alone together, closing the hospital room door behind them. Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru who was staring at her. 

"Were you really worried?" Sesshomaru asked her. Kagome gave him a funny look. 

"Of course I was!" she exclaimed. 

"Heh, you shouldn't have been, I wouldn't have really died on you," Sesshomaru told her. Kagome sniffled. 

"I really was worried about you, I felt as if my heart were going to rip out of my chest," Kagome admitted. 

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked at him. 

"Yes?"

"Did you really mean what you said back there?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked at him quizzically. 

"What did I —oh, yes, I remember, well uh…" Kagome stuttered. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, waiting for her response. 

"You didn't really mean it did you?" Sesshomaru asked flatly after a few moments. 

"No, Sesshomaru…" Kagome trailed off again. She sighed. "Yes, Sesshomaru, I meant it," Kagome responded. Sesshomaru glanced at her in surprise. 

"Really?" he whispered. Kagome nodded her head desperately. 

"Yes, I really did mean it," Kagome assured him. She didn't stop him when Sesshomaru snaked his arm around her neck and pulled her down towards him. He captured her lips in a soft kiss and when he released her he stared into her eyes. She gave him a soft smile. 

"I love you."

A/N

Ok, now I could continue this one more chapter just to give you guys a little more view point on how they get together or I could just end it here. You guys can tell me, ok? R&R plz!


	20. Boy or Girl?

Dandelions in the Wind

Chrysolite Heart

Inuyasha: This is so unfair, the anime and manga were both named after me yet I die before we even get half-way through the story!

CH: Sorry, but you should share the spotlight.

Sesshomaru: The show should have been named after me.

Inuyasha: Well that's too bad because it was named after me! (Does evil laugh)

Sesshomaru: Well I bet Kagome agrees with me.

Inuyasha: No, Kagome agrees with me, right Kagome? (Both pair of eyes turn to look at Kagome)

Kagome: Umm…you're both right! 

Inuyasha & Sesshomaru: How can we BOTH be right?

Kagome: Uh… I haven't quite gotten that far yet…

CH: Do you guys want to finish this story or what?

Kagome: Yes!

Sesshomaru: Yes!

Inuyasha: I hate you all!

CH: Ok then, on with the show…err story!

Sesshomaru healed quickly in the next few months. Since he was demon the wounds had begun to heal on their own and with the added medicine he had taken and applied the wounds had healed faster than ever. Not too long after, Sesshomaru was out of the hospital, just seeing him walking around every day with a smile on his face made Kagome's heart burst with joy. She and Sesshomaru moved in together after their confession of love and Sesshomaru asked her to marry him which she readily accepted. As for their case, Sesshomaru and Kagome did one final report to the station before they came back so they could explain everything in detail. They were harassed by the press who wanted to get the full stories and interviewed many times. Even though it was all very tiring Kagome would have it no other way. 

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru called from their living room. 

"Yes?" Kagome asked, walking into the room and taking a snuggly seat beside Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gestured towards the TV that was on the news channel. Kagome turned her head to wash. There was a lady there explaining the case Kagome and Sesshomaru had just solved, both Kagome and Sesshomaru were there. 

"What do you think?" Sesshomaru questioned as the lady began to ask Kagome some questions. 

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen myself live on TV!" Kagome exclaimed. Sesshomaru chuckled. "It is!" Kagome implied. "Isn't this the first time you've ever seen yourself on TV?"

"No, I'm on TV all the time! I'm popular everywhere," Sesshomaru replied in a joking manner. Kagome laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder. He placed his arm around her. "Maybe we should record this…" Sesshomaru said thoughtfully. Kagome paused, considering this for a moment. 

"You're right we should!" she decided, looking hopefully at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked back at her with loving eyes. He sighed.

"I would but I'm too comfortable," Sesshomaru said, leaning Kagome's head back onto his shoulder. Kagome smiled inwardly and turned back to the TV. She heard the lady mention something about Inuyasha and Kagome's good mood was tainted a bit. Sesshomaru looked at her in worry but she returned him a solid, somewhat sad, smile. He returned the gesture and tightened his hold around her. Kagome found that she wasn't as sad whenever the topic of Inuyasha was brought up. She had gotten over him faster than she had ever imagined and moved on. She snuggled closer to Sesshomaru. 

"And now the case is solved with Naraku's body found and Inuyasha properly buried and it's all thanks to these two very talented investigators," the lady continued, nodding towards Kagome and Sesshomaru again. Kagome and Sesshomaru took a quick bow on the television and then it was over. Kagome smiled; even though the past little while had been hectic she thought everything was just perfect.

"Well, that went well," Sesshomaru observed. Kagome was about to nod when she let out a moan and held her stomach. "Are you ok?" 

"I'm fine, our baby kicked me," Kagome said with a smile, holding her hand on top of her stomach. 

"He's a feisty one," Sesshomaru replied, almost proudly. 

"He? What makes you think it's going to be a boy? What if it's a girl?" Kagome demanded. 

"Do you want a girl?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome shrugged. 

"Well I always did dream about having a baby girl of my own," she responded. 

"Hmm…but I really did want a boy," Sesshomaru argued. Kagome smiled.

"Don't worry, whether it's a boy or a girl we'll love it all the same, right?" Kagome replied. 

"Hmm, I'm not so sure…" Sesshomaru said teasingly. 

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed. Sesshomaru laughed and put his hand on Kagome's.

"Of course we will," he assured her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. And you know what? Kagome didn't have a boy. Kagome didn't have a girl either. In fact, she had both, Kagome gave birth to twins, one boy and one girl, all was right with the world. 

A/N

The end! What did you guys think? Good ending? Thanks so much for the (what seemed like) endless support. The reviews didn't start out too well at the beginning but it just got better and better. Thanks a lot guys!

MadeNew – You were there for me from the start, my first reviewer and were there for me throughout the entire story! I love you!

Iheartanime43 – You came along right after MadeNew and gave me endless support and tons and tons of great ideas. As a tribute to you, I used your idea for the last chapter. Did you like it?

Marie53 – I know you're all over the place reviewing for other people as well as me. You've reviewed for some of my other stories too and I appreciate the reviews you left me for this one as well! Thanks!

Sesshomarusama33 – You said that you usually only review for people after you've finished reading the story but you reviewed in between for me and that meant a lot to me, you also complimented me as a gifted writer and that meant a lot to me too. Thank-you so much!

Nuthin – You were an anonymous reviewer so I'm not quite sure who you are but you reviewed for me as well, more than once, and I really appreciate it!

H3110-KiTtY – You started reviewing for me a little bit later but your wonderful comments helped to inspire me to continue writing! It means a lot!

Wolflover6275 – You also reviewed for me and left behind great comments, thank-you!

Theblackangels – You left behind the most entertaining and interesting comments to read that really made me laugh. You helped me feel the urge to keep writing! (You also inspired me to do that little script at the top there!) LOL

Inu Demoness of Darkness – You caught on pretty early on my story too and I appreciate the review you left behind for me!

Llebreknit – Last but not least, thanks for all your awesome reviews and support. You started reviewing a little later on too but it still means a lot to me all the same!

Ok, well that's it folks! I have a new fic coming out that I'm going to call Waiting For You. It'll be a Sess/Kik fic, I will be posting the first chapter...when i get around to writing it! LOL Anyway, thx for all your support guys! You guys rock!


End file.
